Never Forgotten
by Stacee Phelps
Summary: Sequel to 'Anything'It's been three months since the encounter with Freca, and everyone is still staggering from the blows delivered by the Mouth of Sauron. Legolas, still trapped within a coma, must face a situation he may not be able to handle...
1. Still Waiting for Something

**Title:** **Never Forgotten**

**Author: Stacee Phelps **

**Disclaimer: 'Lord of the Rings' belongs to New Line Cinema and J.R.R. Tolkien and I am not getting paid for writing this. This is purely for fun. Celebalda belongs to Celebdil-Galad and me, and please ask before using him. Rothinzil is Celeb's, but she lets me use him. Ancú is both of ours as well. Anders is mostly mine, but Celebdil-Galad admittedly uses him more than I do. **

**Author's Notes: This is a sequel to 'Anything', and I would strongly suggest reading that before this. I mention a lot from that story, and people may get confused if they don't know what's going on.**

**Note, when Tolkien said, Aragorn was raised in the house of Elrond, I'm going to say that Lord Elrond took the young human in when his parents were killed (I realize that in the books, Gilraen lived, but I like the idea that she died with Arathorn), and raised him as one of his own sons. This would mean that Aragorn would be like a younger brother to his twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir. But, this does not necessarily mean that Arwen is like a sister to him (of course!).**

**Timeline: 20 years before FOTR**

**Spoilers: **'**Celeb Gurth-Silver Death', **'**Anything' **

**Dedication: This is for Celebdil-Galad's Birthday!**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: It's been three months since the encounter with Freca, and the elves and ranger of Rivendell are still being effected by the evilness of the Mouth of Sauron. Legolas is still in a coma and everyone has almost given up hope. When Legolas does awaken, though, things change dramatically and may not be as they once were.**

**-8-**

Gone was the usual peace that surrounded the elven haven of Imladris, known to the world of Men as Rivendell. Gone was the laughter that filled every nook and cranny, and gone was the hope that all would be right. Walking down the empty corridor, the eldest son of Lord Elrond Peredhil looked straight in front of him, not letting his attention waver in the slightest. He was set on his goal and he would reach it before he let anything distract him from what he was intending to do.

Three months had transpired since the events with the Mouth of Sauron and Aragorn and Legolas' wounding at the hands of the sadistic man. Many things had happened since then, but none as effectual as the catatonic state Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood was forced into. Now, the elves, and ranger, of Imladris worried around the clock of the wakening of the beloved prince.

Three months had passed, and even though he was still recovering from his own wounds, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, thought it best that he return with the rangers to their encampment. The young human could not stand watching his friend lie in state any longer, and as chieftain of the Dúnedain, it was his duty to see to the rangers. It had already been too long since he had been with them.

After his departure only minutes ago, it was left to Elladan to impart the news of Aragorn's leaving to their father. The human had not wanted to break such news to his loved foster-father, as it was Elrond who was despairing about Legolas' inability to awaken from his coma. When Freca, or the Mouth of Sauron, had broken both Aragorn and Legolas in body, it was Elrond who had attempted to heal their many wounds. It wasn't difficult with his son's, but the prince… the lord was very disappointed in himself for being unable to tend to the younger elf.

Shaking his head with his own grief at Legolas' temporary loss, Elladan Peredhil reached the door to his father's study. Rapping gently against the heavy wood, the twin waited for Lord Elrond's acknowledgement. Hearing the "enter", he opened the door and walked into the lavish, elven study.

Even though the sun was shining through the large, floor-to-ceiling windows, the light reflecting off the ornate weapons and trinkets displayed around the room, there hung an obvious cloud over the extravagant beauty. There had been no laughing in here since before Aragorn had left to find Legolas on that fateful day.

Walking in further to confront his father, the raven haired elf was saddened even more as he saw the dejected looking Elrond by the window behind his mahogany desk. The elven lord's expression was set on forlorn and his self-pain permeated everything, and everyone, around him.

"Ada /_father_/, I have something to tell you." Elladan began softly, cautiously approaching his father. Lord Elrond turned to him with a slight smile, but then looked back down towards the waterfalls.

"He's left then?" Elladan's shock was noticeable, and Elrond gave a small chuckle.

"I knew he was leaving soon, 'Dan. Halbarad came to me about two days ago. He asked me if Estel would be well enough to travel back to the ranger camp. He wanted to make sure that Aragorn wouldn't have any relapses." Elladan nodded and stood beside Elrond, looking wistfully over the gently falling water.

"Ada, he wanted to tell you, but with everything going on, he was afraid you wouldn't let him go. He didn't want to disappoint you." The half-elf sighed and examined the high sun.

"Nothing he did could ever disappoint me." His whispered words caused Elladan to look at him again, but Elrond didn't notice his son's surprise.

"He will be a great king, Elladan, but he must first believe in himself. So many things have happened to him in such a short time, but he does not think himself strong. Estel thinks that he will be just like Isildur, and will be unable to resist the power that he will be offered." Elrond's gray eyes flickered with foresight, and he sighed.

"He blames himself for so many things that are beyond his control. He assumes responsibility for everything that goes wrong, and this situation is not helping matters. Estel still holds himself accountable for what happened to Legolas. He does not understand that Freca used them, and that Freca is the one who injured the prince. Aragorn cannot look past the fact that the Mouth of Sauron used Legolas against him." Elladan nodded in silent agreement, but put a hand to his father's shoulder.

"Ada, even if it has been months, there's still a possibility that Legolas could come out of this alive and well. He is a fighter, and his stubbornness rivals Estel's. There's no way Legolas would leave Aragorn after everything they've been through. There is no way."

Elrond smiled weakly, and looked out to the mid-afternoon climate. "I pray every day to the Valar that everything will turn out all right." He turned hopeful eyes to his son. "It worked when Estel was taken from us, why not with Legolas?"

Elladan squeezed his father's shoulder and spoke with conviction. "Everything will turn out for the best, and both Legolas and Aragorn will be all right."

**-8-**

Elrohir Peredhil tested his motionless friend's pulse. Finding a steady beat, the twin gently laid Legolas' hand back on the bed and wrapped the blankets firmly around his lifeless body.

Sitting heavily in the chair firmly planted on the floor, Elrohir dropped his head into his hands as he ran his fingers through his long hair. It still amazed him how his brother and friend managed to get themselves into these situations. Only Estel Elrondillon and Prince Legolas Greenleaf Thranduillon would be able to get into and out of the circumstance they'd encountered.

Admittedly, the younger twin was still stumped on how either one had survived this. And, now, Aragorn had left without thinking of his family or his still mending body.

Aragorn's wounds weren't healed yet. He still carried the wound in his stomach and the deeper of the wounds in his legs. Not to mention the wound he had suffered right before Freca had died. No, the chieftain of the Dúnedain was injured in every aspect of the word, ranging from physically to mentally. Elrohir amended his thoughts as his eyes came across Legolas once more.

The fear that propelled the ranger away from Rivendell was the same fear that everyone held in their hearts. Legolas had been unconscious for a long time, even in the timetables of the elves. Even an immortal body could not withstand the torture that Legolas' had been subjected to, and maybe, just maybe, the elf thought that he was still trapped within the confines of the hill men/ orc camp that had caused him great pain.

Maybe Legolas still being unconscious was not his body's failing, but the wood-elf's fear that he was still in danger.

Elrond had brought the thought on the twins some time ago, only telling his sons in confidence. He hadn't wanted to alarm Estel, but he had wanted to share his assumptions with people who would understand. The ancient healer had seen it many times before, where warriors would undertake great pain and not pull out of whatever situation they found themselves in. The unfortunate victims had thought it best that they remain unconscious instead of facing what they'd left.

Elrohir sat back in his chair and wiped his exhausted features. He prayed every night and every day that this wasn't the situation with the beloved prince. To forever lose Legolas would be more terrible than anything imagined and as that possibility stared them in the face, the Peredhil family was reluctant to let that future stand.

Sighing, Elrohir finally stood and gathered the bandages that lie on the dresser next to the bed. Since Legolas had fallen into this state, his wounds had not healed. Not one bit. It seemed that while the prince's mind rested, his body was not acting. None of the elf's innate healing abilities was kicking in, and so the elves tending to Legolas were forced to change his bandages every once in a while. There was usually no new blood, but it was wise to change the old dressings for new and sterile linens.

Gently pulling down the blankets, Elrohir got another look at Legolas' barely rising chest. The pale torso was swathed in dressings, but otherwise bare. Untying the bandages, Elrohir wrapped an arm around Legolas' shoulders and eased the unawares elf upwards. Unwinding the white linens, Elrohir held Legolas up one handedly and grabbed the new binding with his other. Unraveling the roll with one practiced flick of the wrist, Elrohir expertly maneuvered the bandage tight across Legolas' chest.

Laying the wood-elf back down, Elrohir went about the rest of his routine, redressing every single one of Legolas' numerous wounds.

Finally, his task finished, the young elf walked over to the bureau across the room and poured water into the basin sitting a top of it. Gently lathering soap into his palms, his mind drifted to the outside view.

Seeing the peaceful falls, the animal life, and everything to do with nature, Elrohir couldn't help but feel dismal. Everything outside the Last Homely House, and Imladris, seemed to be going on as if nothing happened.

Shaking his head as he reached for a towel, the youngest of Elrond's twins looked towards the door as he heard footsteps. Watching as the heavy door slowly opened, he was only mildly surprised as he saw his twin standing in the doorway.

Noticing the excitement shining from Elladan, Elrohir dried his hands and walked closer towards the door.

Leaning in to talk to his brother, Elladan grinned as he said, "Ro, guess what? A messenger from Lórien just arrived and Ada /father/ thinks it's from Arwen." Elrohir smiled just as big as his older brother and turned to toss the towel back on the bureau.

Getting a correspondence from their little sister was always a cause for great joy, for Arwen Undomiel resided within the Golden Wood with their grandmother, their mother's mother, Lady Galadriel. The heartbroken young elf had gone to stay with the older she-elf since Lady Celebrían had sailed to the mighty continent of Valinor following her capture and rescue from orcs.

Arwen had been deeply hurt by the leaving of her mother, and had needed reassurance and guidance from the only woman left in her family. So, Elrond had allowed his only daughter to leave Rivendell and live with her grandparents in Caras Galadon. The last time any of the Peredhils had seen the Evenstar was when she had visited and met their younger, human brother. All remembered the disaster that meeting had evoked.

Since lying eyes on her and mistakenly calling her Lúthien Tinuviel, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, had fallen in love with Elrond's daughter, and caused a rift between he and his father, as well between Elrond and Arwen. To know that Arwen Undomiel might be contacting them after the events that had occurred was refreshing.

Shaking his head in delight, Elrohir motioned to Elladan that he would be just a minute. Walking towards the bed and leaning over Legolas' unmoving figure, he whispered gently, "I'll be back, mellon nín /my friend/." That being said, Elrohir followed his brother's earlier path and walked out the door, making sure the door latched gently behind him.

**-8-**

Within the recesses of his mind, Legolas struggled with himself to escape the mental prison he had been held in for longer than he knew. He realized that his body would not respond to any commands he gave it, so his mind seemed to be more active than he wanted it too be.

Every once and a while, a horrible memory would overcome him, bringing the original pain in ten-folds, and he would be powerless to stop himself from reliving it.

Having heard everyone's pleas for him to awaken, it had torn at Legolas to not be able to comfort his friends as they despaired over him. Every time someone had been in to change his bandages, he had felt the movements, but not the pain. Somehow, for some reason, Legolas' sharp mind was cut off from his immobile body.

Not knowing the passing of time, the Mirkwood prince was unable to judge the amount of time that occurred between each memory attack. All he knew was that it happened every time he felt secure he wouldn't have another one.

Each time, the only warning he ever got was the scents that he had noticed during his imprisonment with Freca and Dúnhere; the smells of the trees, the fire, the blood that had run down his body, and the familiar scent of his best friend.

Now, as he thought over the changes, sounds of a whip and screams came to him, and he braced his mind, fighting with all the mental strength he knew he possessed to keep the memories from returning. However, the pain and anguish of the past overtook him quite easily…

_"How did it feel to ruin the survivors' lives? How about ruining my **best friend's** life!" his voice did not rise, but the ferocity of his tone amazed Freca. Lunging forward with his left hand extended, the human grasped the blonde locks, and forcefully shoved Legolas' head back._

_Freca looked as if he were visibly trying to restrain himself from hitting Legolas more, and after a minute of just breathing heavily and looking into the elf's eyes, he slowly relaxed and backed off a little. Straightening his black tunic and robes, he turned back to the bound elven prince._

_"Only one last thing, Elf." Then, he looked to Aragorn for the last part, wanting to see the ranger's reaction to his threat. "And, the Heir of Isildur will watch every minute of it." Legolas finally allowed his emotions to show, but it was only in worry for the ranger. He knew first hand what it felt like to watch a loved one tortured, and noted with sympathy how Aragorn would be forced to watch for a second time in a row._

_Watching distractedly as Aragorn lunged towards Freca, Legolas could only stare ahead in horror. From his father, he had heard about the weapon the Mouth of Sauron had displayed. It did cause a lot of damage, and people had been known to die from injuries sustained by the small weapon. It wasn't unheard of._

_Hearing Aragorn's useless words, Legolas looked to the human with wistful regret. Beseeching him with his eyes to remain strong, his thoughts drifted to the mystical beings as he recognized the terror manifesting in his friend. Please, Oh Might Valar, watch over him when I cannot.' _

_Seeing Freca step towards him threateningly, Legolas did not even attempt to move within his captives' grasp. Not only did he not want to cause any trouble for Aragorn, but the fact remained that he was still paralyzed from the waist down, whether temporarily or not. _

_Coming pretty close to the human wanting to kill him, Legolas looked straight into the cold, blue eyes. You'll never intimidate me, Slime. He thought as Freca raised his fist. Perceiving where the blow would land, Legolas quickly glanced at Aragorn before the fist made contact and consciousness left him. 'Be safe, _mellon nín"

**-8-**

The message from Lórien had been from Arwen, and she had said that she missed her family and wished to return to Imladris for a time. She also said that she had heard about Legolas and Aragorn's excursion with the Mouth of Sauron, and knew about Legolas' condition. She wished to help with the immobilized prince.

Now, two weeks later, the twins and their father were waiting anxiously to hear hoof beats to signal their sister's arrival.

Sitting rigidly in his chair, Elladan watched out of the corner of his eye as Elrohir paced up and down the Hall of Fire. Flicking his eyes back and forth, following his brother's movements, Elladan finally shook his head and spoke.

"For Valar's sake, Elrohir, no matter how many times you go up and down that floor, it won't bring her here any sooner." The younger twin paused long enough to stick his tongue out at Elladan before maintaining his nervous habit.

The thing wasn't that he was worried about whether Arwen reached Rivendell safely, but that he was afraid of how their father and sister were going to behave towards each other. No one had separated on good terms twenty or more years ago when Elrond had discovered the affair between Aragorn and Arwen, and the young she-elf had vowed that she would stick by the man she loved whether her father approved or not.

Elrohir looked back at Elladan, aroused from his musings as he heard a call from the guards stationed at the gate. Taking off before the elder twin could raise from his seat, Elrohir raced down the corridors and threw open the front doors as he saw the massive gates wide open and the group from Lórien entering.

Seeing his father at the top of the stairs, Elrohir was almost thrown forward as Elladan crashed into his back. Not even stopping to glare, the twin ran down the steps and directly to his sister's horse, yanking her, even though it appeared to be helping, from her saddle to land in his arms.

Laughing at her brother's antics, Arwen wrapped her arms around Elrohir's neck and squeezed tightly as he spun her around. Seeing Elladan behind them, she gestured for him to join them before he tackled them both to the ground.

Grinning from a top his stallion, Haldir, Marchwarden of the Golden Wood, slowly dismounted and walked past the siblings to bow to Lord Elrond Peredhil.

"Heru nín /_my lord_/, I have been sent by Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn of Lórien to escort your daughter, Arwen Undomiel, to the Last Homely House. My task is complete, and I wish you every happiness as your home is blessed by all your children."

Elrond frowned marginally at the other elf's words, but nodded. "Thank you, Haldir, son of Halmir, for returning my daughter safely. It would greatly honor my house if you and your men would rest and take comfort in my home."

Haldir nodded with a smile before motioning to his men to dismount. "The honor is all ours, Lord Elrond."

Nodding to the younger elf, Elrond crossed over to his children as Elladan's mouth dropped in indignation. Apparently, either his brother or sister had sad something he thought offensive. Elrond smiled softly before clearing his throat. Immediately, all three Peredhil children turned to their father.

Arwen's smile dropped some, but she still looked directly at Elrond. In turn, Elrond could not take his eyes off her.

Even though elves did not age, Arwen appeared to have matured since he last saw her. Her beauty had increased, even though she had always been a beautiful child, and lines had graced her pale face. Her sharp blue eyes were piercing and intelligent, and her raven hair fell down her back in gorgeous waves.

Elrond was, for the first time, thinking how much Arwen looked like her mother. Even though Celebrían had been silver haired, and her features had looked more like Galadriel's, the lady of Rivendell had been a stunning woman. Arwen, and the twins, took more after Elrond's line, and in turn looked more like Lúthien, wife of Beren. His daughter had even been mistaken for her foremother on more than one occasion by various elves.

But, Arwen carried the inner strength of Galadriel's daughter, and it showed through with the way she held herself and the way she acted.

Seeing this brought tears to Elrond's eyes and he held his arms out to Arwen. Smiling even more, the dark haired she-elf moved into her father's arms and held on tightly to his waist. Enjoying the feel of Elrond's arms about her, Arwen could not remember the last time she had felt content in her father's arms.

Pulling away after a little bit, Arwen examined the faces of her father and brothers. "Where is Legolas?" Elladan looked towards the ground, the lines in his face hardening. Elrohir glanced back towards the house, and then back to Arwen, while Elrond kept looking at his daughter.

"He remains in the guest room connected to Estel's. He has not awoken in three months." Arwen gasped, and closed her eyes for a moment. She had known that something horrible had befallen her friend and beloved, but did not realize the full consequence of their injuries.

"And…Estel?" she asked quietly, not wanting to cause a stir, but needing to know.

Instead of answering right away, Elrond took her elbow and started to lead her towards the house.

"It is too nice out here to be disturbing the peace. We will talk of more serious matters after you have seen Legolas." Arwen kept pace with her father as they entered the foyer to the Last Homely House, but she also kept her flow of questions.

"Ada, is he alright? How did it happen? _**What**_ happened? Please, tell me." Her pleading got to him as he stopped outside the guest room.

Glancing to his sons who had followed behind, he looked down to Arwen.

"Legolas was captured by the Mouth of Sauron, and Aragorn was given a letter to lure him into finding the prince…" it took a couple of moments, but finally, Arwen was caught up on all that had taken place three months before.

Gasping with tears in her eyes, she looked at the door leading to Legolas, looking at it as if she could see through the heavy wood to the occupant beyond.

How could this have happened? The attack on Rivendell, the kidnapping of Legolas… all by one who had caused so much pain so long ago.

"Freca is dead, though, right?" Elrond nodded.

"Rothinzil made sure of it." Arwen glanced around, as if looking for the Noldo elf.

"Where is he?" Elrond reached around her, and turned the doorknob, pushing the door open so she could see inside.

Noticing the bed right away, Arwen was stunned to see Legolas as she walked past her father. Staring at the motionless blonde, the woman had to bite back a small sob as she saw the powerful elven warrior reduced to this.

Walking right up to the bedside, the she-elf was surprised when she looked up and saw Rothinzil sitting in a chair on the other side, sound asleep with his feet propped up on the bed. Shaking her head, she sat on the edge of the bed and took Legolas' pale and cold hand.

"Oh, mellon nín, how did this happen? I know what you did for Estel, and you have no idea how grateful I am. Please, awaken so I may tell you." Not seeing any response, Arwen bowed her head and touched her forehead to the back of Legolas' hand.

"It's all right, my friend, rest, so that you may return to us when you are ready." Looking back to her family, Arwen was a tad amused when Elladan walked around to the other side of the bed and kicked Roth's feet off the bed.

Immediately, Roth jerked awake with a snort and looked around, disoriented. His eyes lighting on Arwen, he stood with a smile and walked over to her, bringing her up into a hug. Looking over her shoulder to Legolas, he shook his head.

"We keep praying and hoping, but no amount of it had brought him back."

Arwen turned her blue eyes to his hazel, and smiled reassuringly. "Legolas has pulled out of everything he's come up against, and this is no different. This should be like a walk in the garden for a seasoned fellow like him."

Roth nodded with a soft chuckle, but that faded out as he examined Legolas' passive face.

"If this is a walk through a garden, hate to see a trek up the mountain… OW!" hearing Elrohir's muttered words, Arwen turned with a sad smile as the younger twin held his arm and glared at Elladan.

"Come, let us meet Erestor and Glorfindel in the Hall of Fire for a snack. I would love to hear about other recent news from Rivendell…"

**-8-**

As the small group left the bedchamber of the injured prince, Legolas' mind finally began to reconnect with his body. All the senses formerly withheld from him began to make themselves known, and the prince was delighted to be able to feel and hear once more.

Unfortunately, even the pain was being known to him, as well.

But, now that his body was returning to him, Legolas' hope was reignited. He would escape his prison, and be able to regain his life.

Only, he did not foresee the problems that would soon arise in his recovery.

**tbc…**

**So, there's the first chapter, everyone! Yippee! I'll admit, and Celeb fought on this, I kind of like Arwen in the story so far. It's different writing about a female now that I've written about the guys so long. Hoped everyone liked the first chapter, and see everyone on the second! **


	2. Startling Discoveries

**As a note, I do not know Legolas' mother's name as there is no record or anything of it. Nor, what really happened to her. For the sake of the story, I am saying that she was Queen Erinloth, and that she died horribly in some sort of orc attack.**

**Also, I have no idea when Legolas' conception day is, I am merely guessing. I am saying Lothron, which is May in Sindarin. **

**Oh, and someone mentioned that even though Legolas was paralyzed in 'Anything', I make him feel pain. Well, Legolas was paralyzed from the waist down, and his arm was hurt; as well as ribs, etc. So, he was still technically feeling pain. **

**-8-**

Another week had passed, and there was still no improvement with Legolas' condition. The Peredhils were still charged with keeping the prince's bandages clean and trying to somehow get Legolas to wake up. As before, nothing appeared to be working.

At last, through all their efforts, Elrond agreed to contact Thranduil about his son. He knew he should have done it sooner, but had been reluctant to tell the king that Legolas was not waking up. He had been afraid of somehow hurting King Thranduil. But, now, as the elven lord thought over it, he had probably hurt the fragile relationship he had developed with Mirkwood's king. No matter what condition Legolas had been in, his father deserved to know. All through the past three months, Thranduil had more than likely been desperately worried for his only child as the last news he had received had described Legolas' abduction.

Signing the last line of the letter he planned to have delivered to the other elven realm, Elrond leaned back in his chair and rubbed at his eyes. Not only was he about to unleash a can of worms with Thranduil, but he had not received word from Aragorn. He worried about his still healing son and that reminded him of Thranduil and Legolas. Elrond had known that Aragorn was alright, and knowing made the elven lord feel guilty because Thranduil had not been fortunate to learn of his own son's situation.

Elrond had known about his own son's condition, as well as that of the prince's. The elven lord had not been kept in the dark about any of the stages of their recovery, or lack of, so he had no room to truly worry for his son. Thranduil had had to live without any knowledge of Legolas, and had to be going out of his mind with worry or dying of a broken heart.

Gently putting wax on the folded paper and using his ring to seal the letter, Elrond stood and waved the paper back and forth to get the wax to dry faster. Walking to the door of his study and looking out to the runner he had ordered stationed there, Elrond handed over the parchment that would wreak havoc upon Mirkwood and Imladris.

Closing the door, he walked over to his windows and watched as the runner raced from the gates. Leaning against the extravagant woodwork framing the pane, Elrond could not help but imagine what Thranduil's reaction would be to his letter. No doubt angry, but hurt beyond words. He knew not whether the king would come or demand Legolas be sent to Mirkwood, but Elrond hoped that he would be able to explain himself to his friend.

He hoped that Thranduil would listen to his reasons without wanting to cut off his head.

Pushing himself away from the window, he sat in his chair and stared straight ahead. His thoughts revolved around the king, Legolas, and of course, his son. He had received no word from Estel, and even though it had only been a week, he did worry for his son. The newest bout with Freca had weakened the human considerably, and Elrond had always had a soft spot for his youngest. He only wanted to make sure that Aragorn was okay.

**-8-**

Several rooms down the hall, another person wanted to know the same thing.

Sitting beside Prince Legolas' bedside, Arwen Undomiel struggled to occupy herself with a book from her father's study. She had been adjusting well to the surroundings of her childhood, and was picking up on all the old tricks she had learned about her home. But, Arwen was also trying to keep her mind off certain subjects.

Not only did she worry for Legolas, her thoughts also circulated around the man she had given her heart to. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and heir of Isildur had been the lucky male to capture her attentions and keep them, and Arwen knew just how much the mortal loved her. She knew everything about him, including his inner desires and the very core he called himself. Arwen knew that nothing short of orcs could keep Aragorn from staying with those he loved when needed, so his abrupt leaving stumped and worried the elven maiden.

She knew that Aragorn considered Legolas his best friend, almost like a brother, and worried about him constantly. Estel was known as hope, and it was easily understandable as he hung onto faith and optimism no matter the circumstance. So it was mysterious to those who knew the ranger that he had left his friend when the elf prince seemed to need Aragorn so much.

Shaking her head and attempting to reread the page she had been glancing at, Arwen struggled to make sense of the words her eyes flickered over. _The History of the Battles of Beleriand_, which depicted the great campaigns of Elves, Men, and Dwarves against the evil Morgoth, was usual Arwen's favorite war book, but seemed to hold no interest for her today.

Finally giving up, she slammed the leather-bound book on a dresser and walked brusquely to the windows overlooking the garden. Seeing a particular spot in which she had not visited in years, tears sprang to her eyes as memories of that horrible time came to her. Wiping a hand swiftly across her pale cheeks, she barely heard the slight moan coming from behind her.

Spinning around, Arwen was amazed and overjoyed to see Legolas' cerulean blue eyes half-lidded and looking about frantically. Rushing to his side, she leaned over the bed and gently put a hand to his warm forehead.

"Legolas…" she gasped in awed incredulity as his eyes opened all the way. They were glazed, and it seemed as if he wasn't seeing everything around him, but after nearly four months of being unconscious, his eyesight was pretty well.

Looking up and smiling, he attempted to speak but couldn't get the words out right away. Licking his lips and trying again, he managed to croak a few words for Arwen's ears.

"Ammë, 'urts." Arwen's smile dropped a little as she distinguished his words, and she leaned closer to hear more.

"What was that, Legolas? What did you say?" but all the elven prince did was smile and close his eyes once more, this time sinking into a healing slumber.

Arwen leaned back in shock, unable to process what was going on. Not only had Legolas just woken up, but he had thought Arwen his mother! To be compared to a blonde, wood-elf was astonishing to the raven haired beauty.

Noticing that Legolas had once more fallen asleep, Elrond's daughter gathered her wits and ran from the room, holding her long skirts in her hands to avoid falling. Knowing that her father was in his study once more, Arwen threw open the doors without knocking, and held onto one. Swinging with the forward motion of the wooden door, Undomiel locked gazes with Elrond and tried to get her voice to work.

"Ada, Legolas has awakened!" Elrond shot up from behind his desk and ran to her side, grabbing Arwen around her forearms.

"What? How long ago?" her blue eyes still on his gray, she answered excitedly,

"Minutes only, but he has fallen back to sleep. I could not stop him, but I checked, and he is no longer in his coma." Elrond hugged her quickly and then swept her down the hallway.

"Tell me everything that happened." His clipped order caused his daughter to glance at him, but then speak.

"I heard moaning and looked and he was opening his eyes. I ran over and he looked right at me." Here, Arwen had to stop and make sure Elrond looked her straight in the eyes.

"Ada, he called me "Ammë"." Elrond's fine eyebrows shot up until they were nearly in his hairline and he just looked at her for a moment rather than answering. Shifting his eyes back and forth, he continued their journey to Legolas' chambers before he explained.

"Arwen, I know not whether it was because he was disoriented or because there is something seriously wrong, but I cannot give you a direct answer until I have spoken with him myself." Walking through the door Arwen had left open in her haste, Elrond crossed directly to the bed as his daughter chose a seat across from him on the other side.

Leaning over the bed, Elrond put his mouth right next to Legolas' ear and kindly whispered, "Legolas? Come, little leaf, and answer me." He stopped and waited for any type of sign from the prince that he had heard before he tried again.

"Legolas, it is I, Lord Elrond, and I would very much like to talk to you." After a moment, the elven prince's eyes started to flutter and he muttered,

"Go way. Sleepin'." Elrond locked eyes with Arwen and saw her distress.

"But, little leaf, I would very much like to speak with you. You have worried us all so much." One of Legolas' eyes opened and he looked warily to the half-elf.

"You have?" Elrond nodded with a smile and put a soft hand on Legolas' hair.

"Yes, peneth er /young one/, we have. You were hurt very badly and we did not know whether or not you would make it. So, you see, we are very glad to see you awake now." Legolas' eyes had widened considerably and he whispered very softly,

"Am I okay?" Elrond chuckled and looked to Arwen.

"Of course, little leaf, for I have taken care of you." Legolas smiled and snuggled more into the blankets around you.

"Good." His blue eyes then drifted close, and his breathing evened out immediately.

Knowing that the younger elf was exhausted as he kept sleeping with his eyes closed, Elrond stood up and motioned for Arwen to follow him. Outside the doorway after closing the door partway, Elrond turned to his daughter.

Arwen looked at him with eyes as wide as Legolas' had been. "Ada, what is wrong with him?" the wise elven lord shook his head and put an arm around her shoulders as he began to steer her away from Legolas' room.

"I do not know yet, iel nín /my daughter/, but when he awakens next, I will talk to him more. It does seem strange the way he is acting." Looking thoughtful, he then glanced up and smiled.

"But, do not concern yourself with that for now. It is a joyous occasion that Legolas has awoken. Now, go tell your brothers and Rothinzil whilst I write another letter to King Thranduil."

**-8-**

_The sound of weapons meeting rang through the air and heavy breathing could be heard along with it. Thick trees surrounded the makeshift battlefield, and blood stained the earthen ground. The stains were scarlet, and could be seen fairly well for the fading light. _

_Two men were fighting valiantly through a large ring of men, although one seemed to be favoring one of their legs. Muttered curses could be heard amongst the fighting, and even one sentence could be heard._

_"…keep fighting! You must keep fighting!" One of the men nodded his head in answer as he heard the words of his companion, and his thrusts increased, albeit a bit wobbly. Exchanging blows while back-to-back, the men appeared to be holding their own against the amounts of men that surrounded them. They also seemed to be quite skilled in their fighting abilities. _

_Suddenly, arrows began to fly from the edges of the trees, and streak beyond the figures in the middle. More mutterings ensued, and suddenly, one of the men cried out. _

_He had been unable to dodge, and as a result, an arrow was embedded in his chest. Trying to stay up, the man parried clumsily until a bad blow caused him to spin on his heels and collapse to his knees. Crying out to his companion, the man fell to the ground as another human came from behind and hit the unfortunate man with a wicked looking club._

_His friend out for the count, the remaining fighter stepped closer to his fallen comrade and faced his opponents head on. But, no matter for his bravery, it just wasn't enough when his enemies surged around him and overtook his weapon and his arms. _

_Pushing him to the ground, the apparent leader strode up and glared at his captive. Slapping his palm with a shot club, the leader smiled evilly before hitting the man kneeling before him across the head…_

Jerking awake as the blow fell, Legolas looked around him and his eyes fell on a she-elf sitting beside his bed. Cocking his head in curiosity, he looked around and saw three other sleeping elves sitting throughout the room. Looking for his ada, he sighed laid his head back down.

Staring up at the ceiling, the elf had to gasp as he felt the pain invade his body. Everything hurt! Giving a small sob, he closed his eyes, but then reopened them as he felt a gentle hand upon his brow.

Seeing the elf maiden leaning over him, he gave a small smile to her as she grinned down at him.

Wincing in sympathy, she sat on the bed and reached for the side table where a basin sat. Pulling out a rag and squeezing excess water from it, she glanced back over to him. Wiping his face with the cool rag, she started to speak.

"It's good to see you awake again, Legolas. You had us a bit worried when you woke up three days ago, but not even once more until now." Smiling even more at him, she asked,

"What do you remember?" Legolas' face screwed up as he tried to remember something, and he finally said,

"I remember playing in the clearing after Ada and Ammë told me not to without an adult. Then, I remember Lord Elrond telling me I got hurt." Seeing the surprise in her face, worry jumped through him.

"Did I say something wrong?" realization then shone. "Oh, please, don't tell Ada I've been in the clearing! He said the next time I'd get in trouble." Arwen could not speak for a moment, but when she'd finally gathered her thoughts, she smiled nervously down at him.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't tell." Turning to dip the rag once more, she took longer than necessary to squeeze out the water. Looking back at him, she calmly asked,

"Legolas, how old are you?" the elf looked at her like she was stupid, but answered as only a little child would.

"I turned a hundred and ten last Lothron." Arwen's eyes widened once more and her mouth opened and closed in shock, looking as if she wanted to say something else but couldn't. Looking up, she seemed as she was about to ask further, but Legolas interrupted her.

"Who are you?" the she-elf appeared as if she was going to faint, but a voice from across the room halted anything that she was going to say.

"Legolas, you don't remember Arwen?" both looking over, they saw Elrohir rubbing his eyes and sitting up right in his chair. "I know Ada said that you were…" his sister quickly interrupted him.

"What Elrohir is trying to say, Legolas, is that you have met me before. Although, with how young you are, I suspect that you do not remember me too well. I am Arwen Undomiel, and I am of relation to Lord Elrond Peredhil." Looking up to Elrohir, she gestured and spoke with meaning in her voice.

"And this is Elrohir Peredhil, but you of course remember him and his twin, Elladan, don't you?" Legolas nodded mutely, and Elrohir appeared dumbstruck. Finally finding his voice, the younger twin smiled and leaned over the bed to inspect Legolas closer.

"Yes, I remember them, but I thought they were younger than me? I remember Ada saying that Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían just had them about five astar /months/ ago." Elrohir quickly looked to Arwen, but spoke with a joke in his voice.

"Yes, but Noldo elves grow so much quicker than Wood-elves." Legolas' eyes widened once more, and he looked very amazed.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Elrohir's smile grew and he gestured to Arwen.

"She's only a little bit younger than Elladan and me." Legolas looked to the she-elf with a gaping mouth. Sputtering, he seemed very excited. Arwen only glared at her older brother.

"Stop filling his mind with silly ideas, 'Ro. You know that's not it." The elf prince seemed disappointed, but he immediately perked up.

"Where's my ada and ammë? I want them to know I'm alright." Elrohir looked behind him, obviously not wanting to meet the other elf's eyes. Arwen looked right at Legolas, but her expression was stony.

"Legolas…" but, again, she was interrupted by Elrond walking through the door with a disgruntled look.

"I just received word from Thranduil. These messengers just keep getting faster…" Stopping as he looked up and saw Legolas awake, he smiled and walked over to stand behind Arwen.

"So, how is our patient?" Arwen looked up at her father, and glanced back at Legolas out of the corner of her eye and gave him a wink.

"Very curious. Ada," her gaze strayed back to her father. "Legolas tells me that he just turned one hundred and ten last Lothron." Elrond blinked, but otherwise showed no surprise.

"Oh, well, congratulations, Legolas. You must feel like such a warrior now." The young prince beamed up at them, but then attempted to get up.

Crying out in pain as his injured left arm gave out and ribs protested, the elf laid back down and closed his eyes tightly. Whimpering softly as he cradled his left arm, he looked up to Elrond with questioning eyes.

"What happened, Lord Elrond? Why am I hurt?" the lord gave a sympathetic look, but did not answer the blonde's question. Looking to Elrohir and giving him a well-practiced tilt of his head, Elrond smiled back at Legolas as the young twin raced from the room.

"You had a bit of bad luck, but now that you're awake, you'll heal in no time at all." Legolas nodded his acceptance of the words, but then grimaced as his arm throbbed.

Elrohir came back into the room at that point and gave a mug to Elrond who then turned back to the prince.

"Here, Legolas, let me give you this so you can rest." The blonde elf glared at the mug, then turned his gaze to its holder.

"That's like the drink Himbor gives, isn't it?" he asked accusingly. Elrond chortled and nodded. If Legolas was talking of the head Mirkwood healer in those terms, then even as a child, the prince had required quite a few sleeping draughts.

"Yes, young one, but it is for your own good. You want the pain to be gone don't you?" Legolas nodded and reluctantly took the mug. Downing the substance down quickly, his face contorted at the bitter taste.

Laughing quietly, Elrond took the empty mug and placed it on the table beside the bed and pulled the coverlet over Legolas' chest to end up right below his chin.

"Sleep well, young one." Legolas nodded, but then was asleep, this time with his eyes open. Elrond took in the sight with great pleasure, but then turned to Arwen and Elrohir. Motioning towards the door, the elven lord was suddenly reminded of Elladan and Rothinzil.

Turning back, he walked over and nudged the two with hands on their shoulders. Elladan quickly jerked awake, but all Roth did was snort and get more comfortable. Elrond rolled his eyes and hit the other Noldo elf gently on the back of the head. Still, the Mirkwood warrior did not awaken.

Looking to his children for help, Elrond laughed silently as Elrohir stepped forward and immediately slapped Roth on the cheek. Yet, again, nothing happened.

Getting exasperated himself, Elrohir bent so that he was staring Roth right in the face. Opening his mouth to yell in the other's face, Roth's eyes then flew wide as he felt the proximity of the other. Both yelling in surprise at the reaction of the other, Roth flew backward and caused his chair to crash to the floor. Elrohir, meanwhile, tripped over his feet and ended up twisting to land on his stomach on the carpet much to the amusement of the others.

In the bed, Legolas moved only slightly, but remained asleep.

Trying to withhold his snickers, Elladan reached down and offered his hand to his twin while Arwen rushed to Rothinzil's side. After the two were up, the warriors glared at each other without saying a word. Marching side-by-side out the door, they left the others behind and split into two different directions as they exited. Unfortunately, Roth had his nose in the air and his eyes closed, so he ended up turning right into the doorframe.

Clutching at his nose, he quickly rushed down the corridor.

Shaking his head at the antics of the younger elves, Elrond looked to his eldest son and only daughter and gestured for them to go before him.

"After you."

**-8-**

Two weeks later, Elrond had finally diagnosed Legolas' condition. It was one he very rarely heard of, but in the situation of Legolas, it seemed highly believable.

It appeared that Legolas suffered from some type of amnesia, which made the elf believe that he had gone back to his childhood. It was a regressive amnesia, one in which the victim would go back to a certain time or place and relive the times from which they had grown up. In Legolas' case, he believed himself to be one hundred and ten, which in human years would be close to seven or eight years old.

That specific age would be the perfect estimate as it was old enough for one to realize what was going on, but every once in a while would still make the person wish for a parent to solve everything.

Every day Legolas asked about his parents, but talked as if he were himself again. Except for the fact that he forgot everything that had happened, like his mother dying, meeting Arathorn and Gilraen, and even forgetting meeting his best friend, Aragorn.

It was so deceptive that sometimes, the Peredhil children would forget that their friend was suffering from amnesia, and mention something that only happened a couple of years ago. Legolas' confusion would come through, and they would realize their mistake.

Once, Elladan accidentally let something slip about Aragorn while sitting at dinner one night.

"Remember that time that Aragorn, Legolas, and we were going through the woods and Aragorn managed to find the trap we'd left there for Erestor?" the older twin's laughter caused everyone to laugh but Legolas.

"The look on his face was priceless!" roaring, Elladan failed to see Legolas' expression until he finally asked,

"Who's Aragorn?" everyone paused and looked around.

"Oh, he's some ranger that comes around every once in a while. We've known him since he was a toddler." Legolas looked a bit startled.

"You mean, he's _**human**_?" the others looked at him with surprise. But, Legolas continued. "Ada says that humans are never to be trusted. He says they are greedy and not to be counted on." Elrohir looked angry, and Elladan looked despairingly at his father across the dinner table. Elrond only put a hand up as Rothinzil answered the young prince.

"Yes, Legolas, Aragorn is a human, but what your ada says doesn't really describe _**all**_ humans. Some are like that, yes, but there are others who we can trust. Aragorn is one of those." Legolas stared at him, and then slowly nodded, but didn't really seem convinced.

After that, they were all careful about who they mentioned.

Some time later, and Legolas was steadily healing, Lord Elrond received a message from Mirkwood stating that King Thranduil had fixed affairs in his realm and would be coming to Rivendell to stay with his son for a time.

Getting Imladris ready for the king's arrival a little while later, sentries from the Western border sent a message that a convoy bearing Mirkwood colors had been seen rapidly approaching.

King Thranduil, son of Orophor, was in Rivendell.

**-8-**

The sound of many horses' hooves thundered into the courtyard, and various elves looked up as the convoy from Mirkwood was led into the elven haven of Imladris.

Seeing the powerful figure of King Thranduil sitting a top his impressive horse, the golden haired royal posed a commanding presence as he dismounted and faced the Peredhils. Pounding up the stairs leading to the Last Homely House, the glare upon his face caused Rothinzil, Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen to take a step back, but Elrond met the furious king.

"Where is he?" not dispensing with pleasantries, Thranduil attempted to intimidate Elrond, but the Noldo elf did not budge.

"He is in his room as he is unable to walk." The king paled, but motioned for the other elf lord to lead the way. Turning, Elrond nodded at Glorfindel, who was behind him, to start heading for the kitchens to get refreshments made for their guests. The Gondolin elf nodded back, and dragged Erestor with him as the raven-haired advisor took a step forward to welcome the king. As they traveled down the hall, everyone could hear Erestor's muffled protests.

Leading Thranduil to the threshold of Legolas' door, Elrond let the anxious father push past him so as to go to his son. Hearing Legolas' enthusiastic greeting to his _ada_, the half-elf slowly walked into the room after silently advising his children and Roth to stay outside.

Seeing Legolas in Thranduil's arms caused a smile to spread across Elrond's face, but it was wistful. Seeing them made him think of his own son…

"But, _Ada,_ I have no idea what happened!" Legolas' words invaded Elrond's musings, and caused the elf-lord to look over. "Lord Elrond said that I had an accident or something." Thranduil looked over his shoulder fiercely at Elrond, but then turned back to his son.

"What _**do**_ you remember, _ion nín _/my son?" Legolas rolled his eyes and looked straight at his father.

"I remember you and _Ammë_ telling me not to play in the clearing without an adult." Here, Legolas looked down at his hands folded across his lap as he sat leaned up against the headboard.

"But, I played out in the clearing anyway. After that, I don't remember." Thranduil shook his head as he recalled that instance, but then did a double take at Legolas.

"That's the last thing you…"

Elrond interjected before Thranduil could go into shock. "King Thranduil, why don't I update you on Legolas' condition, and then you can come back?" the wood-elf nodded mutely, still staring in wonder at his only child. His eyes wide, the king followed Lord Elrond outside into the hallway and leaned against the wall behind him.

Imladris' lord motioned for the younger ones to go in to accompany Legolas, and then turned his gray eyes to Thranduil.

The king appeared to be in a trance, only looking straight down at the ground. He did not blink, and his face was impassive. Only tentatively did Elrond place a hand on his shoulder.

"_Mellon_, Legolas will be fine. The condition he is in will only last…" at this, Thranduil straightened and drew to his full height. Wanting to tower over the other elf, the king let his cold anger show through easily.

"'The condition he is in'? What is this condition he is suffering from, Elrond? The last thing my son remembers happened when he was but an elfling!" the raven-haired elf nodded and kept his gaze locked with the other's.

"The blow to Legolas' head was very severe, Thranduil. It kept him in a coma for three months, and I think that the type of amnesia he has is a face given by the Valar. If he remembered what really happened to him, he might not be here. He went through a great trauma, and he is only now healing, whether he realizes it or not. The wounds are healing first, and then we may see to his mind." Elrond's strict words make the king sag and he placed a hand to his temple.

"How did this happen, Elrond? Why did you not tell me sooner?" so, they had reached this point already.

Leaning against the wall next to the other elf, Elrond barely let their shoulders touch as he sought to explain his blunder.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I never meant to deceive you or cause you worry, but I sincerely thought that not telling you of his condition would be best. We all thought that Legolas would not awaken, and I thought you would want him transferred to Mirkwood, or that you would stay here until he awoke and recovered, and realized that could never be." The Noldo elf gazed to his old-time friend before continuing.

"And, I did not want you to blame Estel." Thranduil's eyes shot up and he seemed genuinely surprised.

"I would never blame him for this, never! I'll admit that I frowned upon Aragorn and Legolas being friends in the beginning, but I truly see how much they care for each other. Legolas has been close to his friends, but I can sense his deeper feelings for the ranger. I would be a fool if I were to condemn an innocent man because of who he is, even if it nearly cost me my one, true treasure." The king's cerulean blue eyes lowered, making him look exactly like his son.

"I nearly lost my sanity with my worry, Elrond. If I had known he was still alive, that would have sustained me." Looking to the other elven lord with a slight sheen in his eyes, Thranduil went on. "I thought he was dead. I thought I had lost him, like I had lost his mother. I never want to go through not knowing again." His steel resolve showing through again, he straightened for the last time and stepped away from the wall.

"No matter what happens, I have a right to know, Peredhil. I would prefer this never happening again, but if it does, tell me." Elrond nodded and then also stood away from the wall. Offering his hand in friendship, he smiled as Thranduil took his arm.

"I swear that I will tell you, no matter what." The king accepted the answer, and then also smiled.

"Come; let us return to Legolas, for I am sure the elfling inside him missed me as much as I missed him."

**-8-**

When the dinner bell rang through the halls, Elladan and Elrohir said a swift good-bye and race from Legolas' room, shoving each other in their haste to get to the dining hall. Laughing at their antics, the older elves stood and looked down at Legolas. The young elf was looking at them expectantly, as if he was ready to see them bolt out the door as well.

Chuckling, Thranduil leaned down and gave a slight kiss to Legolas' forehead. "I'm going down to eat, but I will be back up right after. Why don't you take a nap while I'm gone?" the prince crossed his arms and looked sulky after his father's suggestion.

"But, _Ada_, I've been sleepin' all the time! Why can't I stay awake?" Thranduil shook his head as he helped his son lay all the way down and covered him fully with a blanket.

"You want to be well again so you can play, right?" Legolas' head bobbed up and down eagerly and the king finished. "Then you must get plenty of rest so your body may heal so you can." Legolas stared at him in disbelief for a moment, but then look defeated.

"Fine, I will rest." The king laughed and gave him another kiss before heading out of the room with Elrond and the others.

"Do not worry, _ion nín_, I will be back to entertain you in a while." Shutting the door behind him, Thranduil turned to Elrond with an amused expression.

"I barely survived his childhood once, why must I live through it again?" the two laughed and traveled downstairs, where the twins were fighting with each other and Erestor. It seemed the head advisor had not allowed the twins to dig into the food without their father and guests present.

Elladan had agreed with Erestor to be spiteful, and Elrohir was telling his twin exactly what he thought about _**that**_.

Clearing his throat so that all talking ceased, Elrond turned to his friend with a smile.

"Thank you, Erestor, for keeping the food for us. I'm sure that if you hadn't, the twins would have eaten us out of house and home." Elladan and Elrohir blushed as their father and friends took seats, but then looked up at Erestor, who had a self-satisfied smile adorning his face.

Sitting at the head of the table, the lord watched as Thranduil sat on his left, Elladan on his right, and Elrohir sitting next to his twin. Arwen sat next to Elrohir, and Rothinzil took the offered seat next to his king. Erestor was sitting on Rothinzil's left, which was quite accidental. Elrond looked up and smiled as a servant began to pass out plates and looked to his guests as he picked up a delicacy from a platter set in front of him.

"So, _mellon nín,_ what news from our fair brethren in Mirkwood?" Thranduil was also placing food upon his plate, and looked up at Elrond's words.

"Not much has occurred; just the normal orc activity and spider attacks. Which reminds me," he looked pointedly to Rothinzil. "Celebalda asked me to politely inquire as to why you have not returned. He says that Helluin is about to murder him for news of you." Rothinzil went a little pink and the twins snorted. Arwen glared at them, but nudged Roth on.

"Well, Your Majesty, I was ordered to protect the prince, and even though Imladris' own guards are more than capable, I took a more…personal interest in Legolas' care." Thranduil raised an eyebrow, and Roth threw up his hands.

"I was waiting for him to wake up! I just wanted to make sure he was alright, and I really didn't want to go back to Mirkwood where there was no word." The warrior glanced towards Elrond, but then back to his king.

"I'm sorry, _Heru nín _/my lord/, but I just didn't want to go back home yet." The king smiled and shrugged.

"That's all you had to say."

Surprised by his liege's good mood, Roth leaned forward and put his elbows on the table, about to ask something of Thranduil, but that was before he felt something wet on his arms. Looking down, he realized too late that he had placed his arms in the mashed potatoes.

His expression one of surprise, he immediately grabbed at a napkin before he glanced up to the others. The only ones not suppressing their humor were Elladan and Elrohir, but that wasn't too shocking. Blushing badly, he wiped his arms off and resumed putting food on his plate.

Elrond just shook his head with a small grin and waited for Thranduil to talk once more.

After swallowing some food, the Mirkwood king turned back to Elrond.

"The only strange thing is that some of our Eastern guards reported something that happened right outside our borders. Two men were ambushed and apparently taken away. From the description given, it sounds like a couple of rangers." Looking to the oldest Noldo elf, Thranduil waited for a response.

Elrond only looked concerned. "I suppose I must write a message to Aragorn to tell him. He would want to know if some of his men went missing. Thank you for telling us, Thranduil." The king nodded in turn, and then glanced to young Undomiel.

"My lady, forgive me, but I just recognized your presence. I had not realized that you had returned home." His thoughtlessness did not affect Arwen, and she merely dipped her head.

"All is well, Your Majesty, but my grandparents had head about the events between the Mouth of Sauron and Estel, and Lady Galadriel thought I would be needed at home." Thranduil suddenly looked affronted and glanced to Elrond.

"I was under the impression that I was not the only one kept in the dark about recent events, but it appears that I was mistaken." Answering for her father, Arwen allowed a slight smile to grace her features.

"On the contrary, King Thranduil, for the troop had originally traveled near Lothlórien." Her smiled broadened and bordered on mysterious. "It is very little that escapes the Lady of the Golden Wood, and even though she could do naught about it, Lady Galadriel knew about everything that was going on." As the words rang through the dining hall, no one knew the significance of them, for no one knew that they had been spoken before by an amused blonde elf.

Thranduil looked apologetic and nodded. "Forgive me; it is still a sore spot, even if I have forgiven." Elrond didn't say anything, but merely finished eating as Arwen asked a question. Then, though, something Arwen had said clicked within the elven king's mind.

"Did you say that Mouth of Sauron?" raising disbelieving eyes to Elrond, and flicking his gaze from him to his children, to Roth; the king silently demanded a response.

"Yes, Your Majesty, it was Freca." The coldness in Rothinzil's voice was unmistakable, and seemed out of the ordinary for the usually free-spirited elf. Thranduil then looked to Elrond.

"He's the one that took my son? He did everything?"

Elladan answered, "Yes, sir, and Roth did us all a favor by ending his worthless existence." Elrohir nodded in agreement, but turned worried eyes to the king diagonal from him.

"But, Estel did mention that Freca said something about having a son. We may not have heard the last of the Mouth of Sauron." Nearly everyone shuddered, and Arwen spoke up.

"What else did Estel say about the… experience? Did he go into any detail?" Elrond's face darkened, but he spoke gently.

"Only that they had been tortured and then rescued by the rangers. All that happened afterwards we know about. However, I can guess what happened from some of the wounds they sustained." Thranduil nodded grimly and racked his brain for a more pleasant subject; one that did not include his son or his friend being tortured.

Rothinzil saved him by pointing out the lovely weather, but that was interrupted as Glorfindel walked into the room and threw himself down into the chair beside Erestor. Angrily throwing food onto his plate, he didn't acknowledge any of the looks the others gave him. Finally, Erestor asked,

"Something the matter?" the blonde elf glared at his "friend" from the corner of his eye and then threw himself backward, letting his fork clatter nosily against his plate.

"Some of the workers repairing damage to one of the pillars out by the garden decided that it was time for a new look." His blue eyes flashed dangerously. "They not only knocked down the pillar _**again**_, but succeeded in hurting themselves and a few buildings around them. They are lucky I did not lose my temper…" Grumbling followed the statement as he began to butter some bread.

Erestor gasped and asked, "How bad was the damage…?"

"Not too bad, but that is beside the point! These structures have been standing for thousands of years, and did they honestly think we wanted Imladris to have renovations? I don't know what filled their heads with such ridiculous ideas, but if I ever find out…" More grumbling and a few choice words, and then Glorfindel seemed to comprehend what he had just said.

"Forgive me, Lord Elrond, King Thranduil…just some irritating problems that I have dealt with."

"Yes, I bet you 'dealt with them'…" Erestor muttered over his own bread and Glorfindel turned to glare at him.

"It is not wise to upset me right now, _**friend**_. I might just be willing to take your head off by this point." Erestor sat all the way up in indignation, and Glorfindel matched his sitting stance perfectly.

Elrond held up a hand and glared at the two of them, and then looked to Thranduil.

"Sometimes my advisors appear out of control, but they really are useful." Thranduil smiled knowingly, and looked to the famed Balrog slayer and the head advisor to Elrond.

"Yes, somehow I can believe that."

Glorfindel just rolled his eyes, but Erestor seemed shocked. He didn't say anything, but the expression showing in his eyes was that he couldn't believe what Elrond had said. He, appearing useless? That was preposterous!

Thranduil was enjoying this meal immensely, but he still worried about his little Greenleaf. Noticing that he had finished his meal, he pushed the plate away from him and stood.

"Forgive me, Lord Elrond, but I fear that I must return to my son. He was known to get quite a bit antsy if I did not return in what he thought 'an appropriate amount of time'."

Elrond concurred with the king, and gestured that he should go. "An impatient Legolas is never good. Tell him that I will be up later with his medicine." Thranduil nodded and excused himself as he left the dining hall, and after making sure no one was watching, ran up the stairs two at a time.

Back in the dining hall, Arwen glared at her brothers and former teachers. "Honestly, the nerve of you four. Bickering in front of guests and King Thranduil, no less! You should be ashamed of yourselves." Glorfindel and Erestor looked down, apparently embarrassed by their display, but Elladan and Elrohir seemed offended and angered that their little sister was talking them down.

"Now, see here, we will not be spoken to like that by you! You may be the Evenstar, and grandmother's favorite, but you are still our _little _sister. You would do well to remember that." Arwen gave a small, unladylike snort in disbelief at Elrohir's words, which Erestor appeared appalled with.

"If you wish to claim that you are older than me, than by all means, start acting like it! You two are worse than elflings when it comes to pranks and proper manners. Do not even dispute it, for you will not win." Elrohir just gaped at her, but Elladan seemed to be worked up. Pointing at her, he started,

"Wait a minute…" but their father stepped in before anymore could be spoken.

"Stop all three of you. Yes, Arwen is right," the lady in question gave a satisfied smirk at her brother. "But, it is worse off for you three to be bickering about it all the time." Here, the twins stuck their tongues out at their sister. Arwen ignored them, and gave a sharp nod to her father.

"Of course, _Ada_." The twins looked to each other, and copied their sister's words by mouthing it to each other. Arwen turned and glared at them, but stood from the table, glancing to her father.

The twins looked to each other, and copied their sister's words by mouthing it to each other. Arwen turned and glared at them, but stood from the table, glancing to her father.

"_Ada_, I really do want to finish the book I was reading, so may I please be excused?" Elrond nodded and smiled.

"I hope you enjoy it, _iel nín _/my daughter/." Arwen left the dining hall, and all that remained was the twins, Erestor, Glorfindel, Roth, and Elrond. Elrohir seemed happy about it as he rubbed his hands together.

"Oh, glorious! More dessert for us!" the others only groaned in response.

**-8-**

In Legolas' chamber, Thranduil sat in a chair beside his son's bed and just watched as Legolas slept. It had been so long since he had enjoyed such a pastime- just watching his child peacefully sleep. It had also been a time since Legolas had let him.

With the prince now traveling Middle Earth with Aragorn, and even just visiting Rivendell, Thranduil hardly ever saw Legolas. Even in Mirkwood, when they both were occupied with their duties, they hardly ever talked. The father and son pair had only ever seen each other at meals, and there was usually no talking, for even then, the king was going over parchments vital to the problems arising in their realm.

After Aragorn had left to find Legolas, Thranduil had been full of hope that the dúnadan would find his son and return him. A month had elapsed and still no word. The king had sent out a couple troops to scavenge the surrounding places for any word or sight of his son or the ranger, but had been unsuccessful.

Two more months had gone by, and still no word. Thranduil had been desperate, not knowing the fate of Legolas. He had been about ready to contact Elrond, had been about ready to leave at any word from the elven haven.

Then, the letter from Elrond had arrived and the king thought that his heart had finally broken. It stated that Legolas had been in Rivendell for three months, and that he was severely injured. Anger had struck up immediately, and it had been hard for his advisors to talk him out of doing anything rash.

Finally, he had worked things out in Mirkwood so that he could leave, and had taken off as soon as he was able. Meeting up with the second messenger Elrond had sent Thranduil had stepped up the pace as he learned that his son had ultimately awoken.

Now, looking over his sleeping son, Thranduil could not help it as a smile crossed his face. Leaning over and brushing a strand of loose hair from Legolas' sleeping head, he dropped a kiss on his son's forehead.

He wished Legolas was back to normal, but the king was also beyond glad that his strong son had made it once more. It would take a while for the warrior to heal, but it would be worth it once Legolas was back to himself.

Hearing the door opening behind him, Thranduil turned to see Lady Arwen stepping through and quietly closing the door behind her. Smiling at one another, Arwen sat in a chair beside the king's and whispered,

"I figured I might as well read near him. I just want to make sure that he's still all right." Thranduil nodded in understanding and said,

"I understand and welcome your company, Lady Undomiel." Arwen smiled and leaned back into the overstuffed chair, sitting sideways as to prop her feet on the other arm rest. Opening her book, she was at once engrossed in the text upon the ancient pages.

Shaking his head, Thranduil looked back over to Legolas, and wondered what was going through his son's mind as he slept. Did he dream of what happened to him as a child, or the recent events that had put him in this position? Was Legolas even unconsciously aware that something was wrong?

Going back to what Legolas had first told him, Thranduil couldn't help but gently chuckle as he remembered the incident. Erinloth had always told Legolas that he was to never leave the gates unless had an adult accompany him. She had always been afraid of her son being lured by the enchanted river, or getting caught by come unseen enemy. Even though her realm was still known as Greenwood the Great before her death, the queen had worried senselessly about the well being of her son.

Well, one day, Legolas had surprised them all by escaping his teachers and seemingly disappearing. Erinloth and Thranduil had been frantic, thinking the absolute worst. Then, their son was dragged home by the scruff of his neck by Celebalda; then just a teenaged elf.

He had somehow discovered an unused tunnel under the garden and had followed it to the clearing. Being overjoyed at having outsmarted everyone, he had been a little too loud, and Celebalda had caught him. It had taken a little while, but eventually, the prince had forgiven his friend.

Smiling as he remembered his son's childhood, the king was oblivious to the terrors Legolas was enduring even as he sat beside him.

**-8-**

_The cavern was poorly lit, illuminated by a single lantern sitting in the center of the space. The grotto had rocky walls, crudely stone-crafted, and boulders lying all around. On the walls, there hung a dozen sets of shackles, but two were holding weakened figures._

_One was suspended overly much, apparently still unconscious. The other one was staring at his comrade, trying to get the fellow to awaken. The words could not be distinguished, but the tone was enough to give one an idea of how desperate the speaker was._

_After several minutes, the other human began to move and groaned in great agony. Opening glazed eyes, he appeared to be disoriented and having no idea where he was. Looking around until he found his friend, his strong voice rang out,_

"_Are you alright?" the younger human nodded, but then grimaced as his head wound reminded him that he wasn't _exactly _well. Then, he turned the tables on his friend._

"_How are _you_?" the older man seemed to be inwardly examining himself, and noticed that the arrow that had been embedded within his chest was gone. The wound had not been treated, but the offending shaft had been removed._

_Looking up once more, the two men were startled when a door opened and light shone through the open portal. Squinting in the unaccustomed brightness, the captives were relieved when the door was shut abruptly. However, not before a man stepped through and into the cavern._

_Walking to a table previously unseen, he shuffled through a few tools before settling on an iron rod. Thick all the way around, it was not hollow in the middle, and it seemed to be a very powerful, and painful, device. It resembled a club, and was as long as one._

_Both eyeing the man and his tool, the shackled prisoners both went rigid as he stopped in front, but between, them._

_Smiling evilly, he hit one palm with the iron club before speaking._

"_I bet you wonder why you're here. In time, you will learn the answer to that question. Now…" sizing up the two for some reason, the captor chose the older man and stepped closer._

"_You give me the impression that you would protect this young man," here, he gestured to the other captive with the iron club before pointing it back at the older man. "Then, you will be the first one I use." Striking out with the weapon, the man didn't seem to care as it hit the other mortal across the face._

_Not being able to cry out as a resounding _crack_ went through the cavern, the being's head was thrown to the side. Closing his eyes against the agony, he was unaware that his jawbone had just been broken. The two other men looking at him had different reactions to the sight; one with horror, and one with delight._

"_Oh, not going to cry out? That would be most disappointing, oh, yes; _very _disappointing." After many minutes, in which he had broken several of the other man's ribs and even his left leg, the evil man seemed to give up in trying to make the being cry out._

"_Maybe I should have finished with the jaw, maybe that's the problem…yes, that must be it." Muttering to himself, the man walked over to the table and laid down the club. Turning to his captives, he noted the pale and sick look of the one he had just beaten._

"_Oh, don't worry, next time will be much worse, but I think I will give you a rest." A cold grin stretched across his face, easily showing in the near darkness. "Yes, we will work on the younger one next." Horror mixed with determination shone in the younger one's face, and he lifted his chin to show his defiance. However, it made no difference to the evil man as he turned and swiftly exited the cavern, slamming the door behind him._

_As soon as the door shut, the younger man turned to his friend and called out to him. Concern mixed with alarm went through his voice as he shouted for his friend, but nothing could reach the older man as he finally lost consciousness._

"ESTEL!" nearly jumping out of bed, Legolas' voice rang through the room and caused Arwen and Thranduil to jerk in disquiet as they sprang from their chairs.

Legolas was sobbing and trying to roll into himself, but unable due to his paralysis. He was crying in horror, terror, and pain; wanting to forget the horrible images he had been forced to see. The prince was unaware to the frantic cries of his father and Arwen, and he did not know when Elrond came bursting into the room with a mug in his hand.

The distraught elf did not even notice when he was forced to drink the draught, and he did not calm down until the herbs began to kick in; relaxing his muscles. Elrond was leaning over the prince, and was whispering words of encouragement to Legolas

The last thing the prince thought before he drifted off was one word. _'Estel…'_

**-8-**

Realizing that Legolas had finally drifted back to sleep, Elrond immediately turned to his daughter and the king.

"What happened?" he demanded as Arwen shifted and Thranduil seemed on the verge of tears. The sharp question made both look to him, but only the king managed to respond.

"He just screamed 'Estel' and started to sob. We couldn't do anything to calm him down. He just wouldn't listen to us." Elrond looked to the prince asleep on the bed, and then back to Arwen. He hesitated in answering their unspoken question.

"Legolas is probably…remembering what happened between Freca and Aragorn. Estel revealed to me that the Mouth of Sauron allowed the orcs to torture him, but made sure Legolas saw every minute of it." Thranduil gulped and one of Arwen's hands flew to her mouth as she thought of her beloved in danger.

"I would say that anything he saw would be traumatic for him." Elrond finished as he looked to the pair. Thranduil didn't look back; his eyes were purely transfixed on his resting son.

"My poor Greenleaf."

**-8-**

During the days that passed, many developments were taking shape. Legolas' dreams were lessening, and his body was healing even more rapidly than Elrond had expected. Now, the only thing bothering him was his memory, even if the "elfling" was unawares.

Occupying his days were adventures with the twins, who felt like they had a real little brother again, someone to fascinate with stories of great heroism and amazing feats. After dinner, and before bed, Elrond and Thranduil would work with the prince to help with his mobility after being unable to walk for so long. His progress was surprising and delighting at the same time.

But, even though his body was healing, his mind was still troubled by memories and unknown visions. The memories were frightening, but not nearly as much as the visions. The memories were easy to shut off, but the visions were uncontrollable, as if someone greater than Legolas were manipulating the horrible images.

One day, nearly a month following his waking, Legolas discovered that he could walk unassisted through the Last Homely House. Thrilled by this new find, the prince explored each room of the house he and his father were guests in.

Finding studies, bedrooms (which, in one, he found a few interesting looking toys), the kitchen, and the dining area, Legolas finally stumbled upon a sort of hidden room.

Entering the doorway, the blonde elf stood in awe at all the books. Walking over to a shelf, he pulled a book at random and began to slip through the pages. Finding no color in any of the pictures, Legolas pouted until his eyes came upon the desk standing over by the window. Smiling, he took the book and set it before the chair sitting within the desk, and pulling the chair out, sat slowly. Half waiting for someone to walk through the door, Legolas began to open and close drawers, looking for something to color with.

Locating a box full of colorful pens, Legolas gave a little giggle before pulling them out and setting them next to the book. Opening the delicate lid, his hand hovered over the opening of the box, searching for just the right color. Finding a green pen, Legolas pulled it out and went to the book. Finding just the right page, he began to color…

Meanwhile, Erestor was walking down the hall towards his office when Rothinzil stopped him. The young Noldo elf seemed worried, for his eyes were roaming the halls furiously. Turning his gaze to the older elf, Roth asked,

"Have you seen Legolas?" He just disappeared on us!" Erestor thought, but shook his head. Beginning to walk towards his study door, he said over his shoulder,

"No, I'm afraid I haven't. But, when I do, I will happen to give a…" turning to look into his study, he was horrified to see Legolas sitting at his desk, seemingly hard at work on something. Unbidden, memories of another time sprang to his mind, and without thinking, he yelled,

"LEGOLAS THRANDUILLON! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" at the desk, Legolas jumped at the sound of Erestor's bellowing and quickly moved to cover the book he was coloring in. Looking sheepishly up at "the adult", he pulled an innocent look onto his face as Rothinzil moved to the doorway and began to laugh uproariously.

"Your books had no color, Erestor. I was just trying to make them prettier." Legolas said defensively as Erestor stomped his way angrily to stand next to the young prince.

"Legolas, show me the book." The prince tried to seem as if there was no book upon the desk. "Legolas Thranduillon, you had better produce that book in the next three seconds, or I will yell nonstop for your father." Legolas seemed to be thinking as Erestor started to count.

"1." Seeing Legolas pondering his options, he went on. "2." Legolas began to get a panicked look on his face as he realized Elrond's advisor was serious. At the same time Erestor said, "3", Legolas threw himself backwards to reveal the scribbled on book.

In shock, Legolas forgotten, Erestor reverently picked up the book in both hands and stared at the marks marring the pages.

Seeing a safe break, Roth whispered, "Quick, Legolas, over here." The young elf silently got up from the chair and ran to the dark haired elf's side, cowering behind his friend as Erestor sat in his formerly occupied chair.

Flipping back a few pages, he was stunned to see a balrog's head colored blue, and its whip a sunny yellow. Gracing another page, elves had red faces and black bodies, and a mountain was a bright orange.

Looking up furiously to Legolas, he opened his mouth, but was halted as Thranduil and Elrond appeared in the doorway.

"What happened?" Elrond asked as he walked into the study as Thranduil grabbed his son's shoulders. Erestor held up the book for his lord to see.

"Look what that…that…CHILD did! Again! I knew he'd regressed, but to go back to _that_ time! Elrond, I can't afford to throw away books again!" Elrond walked forward, and trying very hard not to grin, took the book and examined it.

"You know, it doesn't look all that horrible. There's no reason to throw it away, and I doubt very much that it's a book you read too much." Erestor sputtered, struggling to make an argument.

"That's beside the point! This is the second time he's done this to me!" trying to calm Erestor down, Elrond heard the conversation behind him and smiled.

"Legolas, you know you are not supposed to color in books that do not belong to you. What possessed you to do such a thing?" Thranduil asked his son as he looked Legolas straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry, but I just wanted to color an the pictures in that book were really special! I just wanted to make them look pretty, like the pictures in all my storybooks." Shaking his head with laughter as he remembered his son's previous protests from over 2,500 years ago on the same subject, the king could not keep the amusement out of his voice.

"All right, but you must apologize to Lord Erestor and promise to never do anything like this ever again. Do you understand me?" Legolas wordlessly nodded his head, and then turned to walk up beside the irate advisor.

"I am truly sorry for what I did to your book, Lord Erestor, and I ask for your forgiveness. I promise to never color in your books again." Appearing pleading, Legolas pasted a sorry look on his face for Erestor's benefit.

"I'm sure you are, you little monster…" Erestor uttered very quietly, but a glare from Elrond made him look Legolas full in the face with a grin forced upon his face.

"Your apology is accepted, young prince, and I will take you on your word to never disgrace another book like you have today." Legolas nodded and then smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Lord Erestor, and I promise." Turning to Elrond, he asked, "May I please play in the garden?" nodding at the "child", Elrond and the others watched as he skipped out of the room.

Thranduil and Rothinzil walked into the study as Erestor sank heavily into his chair. The three other elves sat in the chairs across from him as he whispered,

"Why me; why again? Not even Estel colored in my books!" Thranduil covered a smile and Roth snorted in his attempts. Elrond merely gave a sympathetic smile.

"That is because you threatened him to an inch of his life if he even stepped into your study without your permission." The battle lost, Thranduil and Rothinzil were laughing in their chairs at Erestor's pitiful expression.

"Yes, and it worked, didn't it?" Elrond shook his head, and then looked to Thranduil.

"Do you remember the last time Legolas did that?" the king nodded with laughter in his eyes, his chuckles residing somewhat.

"If I recall, it was before Erinloth died, and we had brought Legolas for a Winter Solstice." A small, sad smile graced his face as he continued. "I found Legolas in Erestor's study and just saved him from being murdered. I didn't think it was so funny then, and Erinloth barely stopped me from punishing him." Laughing as he leaned back, he looked to Elrond's advisor.

"I am truly sorry, Erestor. I cannot believe that he doesn't remember that, and yet he still did it." Erestor sat up straighter.

"How do you know he's not remembering? Maybe he's tricking us all and he really can, and he did this on purpose!" Elrond looked at Erestor disbelievingly before he shook his head.

"If only things were like that."

**-8-**

Strolling in the garden, Arwen Undomiel took deep breaths as she examined the beauty of her childhood home. Looking up to the sky, she was amazed at how blue it looked, and how right the temperature was. Hearing nothing but the wind blowing and the trees rustling, it wasn't hard to forget all that was going on. The quiet serenity that filled Imladris was overpowering, and Arwen had no desire to stop the peace that overtook her.

Being within this garden brought so many memories, all good ones that filled her with love and comfort. She remembered when she was a little girl and she and her parents and brothers would picnic out here on a day like this one. She remembered playing hide-and-seek with her brothers while their mother supervised, and then their father stealing away from meetings to join in.

A smile graced her face, Arwen thought of when Celebrían told her that she was sailing. It had been on a bench, the one by the fountain, which the lady of Rivendell had told her daughter that she would be leaving for Valinor. Many tears had been shed, and Arwen had never gotten over the loss of her mother, even though she knew that she would be able to see Celebrían again.

Now, thoughts of Aragorn drifted to her. It had been through the paths that he had found her and called her Lúthien Tinuviel. He had fallen in love with her then and there, and she with him only a little while afterwards. But, it was thanks to that love that she would never see her mother again.

She loved Aragorn more than anything, and was more than willing to give up her immortality to be with him, but Arwen Undomiel also realized all that she was giving up.

Walking over to a bench underneath a willow, Arwen covered her face with a hand and looked to the ground.

There was no use crying over her decision, because it was one she had made whole-heartedly whilst knowing all the consequences. She loved the future king of Gondor and Arnor, and she would stick by him no matter what. But, when she thought of her mother, of Celebrían finding out that she would not see her daughter again, it brought tears to Arwen's electric blue eyes.

Feeling them at that moment, Arwen sought to brush them away, but they kept coming. Feeling foolish, she tried to stop, but found that she couldn't. Sniffling, she looked about her and was startled to see Legolas Greenleaf Thranduillon sitting beside her.

Looking over to him, she saw his intense gaze and her thoughts were immediately fastened upon him.

"What is wrong, _peneth er _/little one/?" Legolas met her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Nothing with me, but you were crying. Why?" the innocence of his question struck her, and she took a minute to absorb it. Here was Aragorn's best friend, and even if Legolas couldn't remember the ranger now, what was to say he wouldn't remember anything about this later? If she revealed her fears and regrets (yes, she did have them) there was no telling what he'd mention to Estel later.

Pausing, she looked sideways at him and answered vaguely. "Oh, I'm thinking about my mother. She sailed some time ago, and I miss her. I don't really think I'll ever see her again." Legolas nodded in understanding and got a faraway look to his own blue eyes.

"_Iston_ /I know/, I miss my _ammë_, too. She died when I was younger, and _Ada_ said that even when I sail, it would be a long time before I see her again. I miss her very much." Arwen looked out across the garden, before her head jerked to face Legolas once more.

Queen Erinloth had died when Legolas had been eight hundred, and the mentality of Legolas at the present time was only one hundred and ten! Somehow, someway, the prince was remembering something!

"Legolas," Arwen said excitedly, angling her body so she was turned towards him. "Who told you when your mother died?" Legolas seemed confused.

"Um…I don't think anyone…" the smile brightening the young she-elf's face was priceless and she stood and yanked Legolas up with her.

Spinning around with him, she laughed. "Legolas, you are remembering something! Your mother passed away some time ago, and you are remembering that she is gone, and not just not here! Your memory is returning!" Legolas stopped and stared at her.

"I am? But, I didn't know… you mean I'd forgotten in the first place?" Arwen stopped, too, and looked just as confused as Legolas, just not as scared.

"You mean, no one told you what was going on?" Legolas shook his head very slowly and Arwen frowned. Taking Legolas' hand, she began to steer him towards the house.

"Well, we shall remedy this soon enough…"

**-8-**


	3. Halbarad's News

**-8-**

Finally back in his study, Elrond closed his eyes and leaned back into his overstuffed chair behind his desk. So many things had happened so quickly, what with Legolas regaining mobility and Thranduil's continued presence in Rivendell. Things had changed, and yet nothing was improving. The young prince still did not remember anything of his current life, and there had been no word from Aragorn.

It had been over a month, and even though the elven lord knew his son was busy, it was unusual for Aragorn to not even send one letter.

Covering his eyes, Elrond took deep breaths as he pondered over things. What was life like before all this? He almost couldn't recall…

His study door flying open startled him, and Elrond sat up quickly. Through the door charged Arwen, dragging a befuddled Legolas behind her. The fierce expression adorning her face even alarmed her own father.

Motioning for Legolas to take a seat across from Elrond, Arwen moved forward and placed her palms on the desk, leaning over to stare her father down.

"Why haven't we told Legolas about what happened to him? About what is wrong with him?" she hissed, struggling to keep her voice down so Legolas wouldn't hear her sensitive questions.

Elrond looked perplexed. "Arwen, Thranduil and I have talked about this on more than one occasion, and we believe that it would be in Legolas' best interest if he didn't know. We don't want him to panic unnecessarily…"

"No, you don't want him to ask questions. You are afraid that you would have to answer him." Arwen whispered back. Elrond was taken back. Why was Arwen so furious about this?

"Arwen, honey, please; we really don't want Prince Legolas to overreact. His memory shall return in time, and telling him about it now will not bring it back any sooner."

Arwen seemed even more infuriated at his words. "So what if he remembers something he doesn't understand? He remembered his mother's death today, _Ada_. What else do you think he will remember before he understands anything?" her words made sense and Elrond thought over them.

"You might be right, Arwen, but Thranduil doesn't want Legolas to know. Not yet." Elrond's daughter seemed to deflate, and she looked around at her father's study.

"King Thranduil may not want him to know but Legolas does know something is wrong."

**-8-**

At lunch that noon, silence reigned around the table. Arwen refused to look at her father, and Elrond had no idea what to say to appease her. Elladan and Elrohir knew that things were strained between their father and sister so for once, wisely chose not to speak.

Erestor seemed to be in a sully mood, and Glorfindel kept sneaking smirks in his direction. It appeared that the Gondolin elf had heard of Legolas' little exploit earlier that day, and was enjoying Erestor's obvious torture. He had been there the last time Legolas had decided to color in Erestor's books, and found the recent scenario as hilarious as he had all those years ago.

Erestor, not being able to take it any longer, threw his fork down and pushed his chair back. Without waiting to be excused, he stomped out of the dining hall without looking behind him. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Glorfindel was smirking behind him.

After his departure, things unfortunately returned to silence and anxious looks.

Rothinzil was eating, like everyone else, but every once in a while, he would look up and check to see if anyone felt like talking. Finally seeing that not a single person was interested in conversation, he turned to Legolas sitting next to him.

Whispering in a low tone, he asked, "Do you want to go to the garden after lunch?" Legolas, turning to the "older" elf and getting a mischievous look in his cerulean blue eyes, he nodded.

"If _Ada _says it's all right." The young elf looked out the corner of his eye at King Thranduil and nodded again. "I think he's in a good mood." Roth smiled and turned back to his plate.

Unexpectedly, Legolas glanced to his father and asked rather loudly, "_Ada_, may Rothinzil and I play outside after lunch?" Thranduil jerked and looked to his son, obviously startled.

"Um, well, Legolas, I don't think you should be rewarded for our performance earlier today, so, no." His son stuck out his bottom lip in a pout, and he stated,

"But, I haven't been outside in ages! Not to play! I'm tired of being stuck in the house!" his whining caused the twins and Roth to snigger, but Elrond's pointed glare stopped the noise from growing. Thranduil barely glanced at them before staring at Legolas.

"Legolas Greenleaf, what have I told you about whining?"

Legolas rolled his eyes but spoke in a lecturing voice that was very monotonous. "Whining will never get you any good results and will only succeed in making people angry." Thranduil nodded and looked back to his plate.

"You may go out later if you ask very politely." Cutting up the food on his plate, he paused again. "But, that does not mean to ask me now." He added as Legolas opened his mouth. Closing it and crossing his arms, the prince leaned back in his seat, looking very sulky.

Arwen looked up to the king and his son, and felt sorry for the two, so asked, "King Thranduil? If it pleases you, I can show you and Legolas a peaceful spot by the river. You can relax and he and Rothinzil can play." Roth seemed indignant about being referenced with "playing", but Thranduil responded before his warrior could add anything.

"That would be very nice, Lady Arwen. We would enjoy your company and anywhere you can show us in Imladris." Arwen smiled, and looked at Legolas, giving him a tiny wink. The young prince grinned in response but then looked down at the table as Thranduil swiveled his head to look at his son.

Right before he commented on Legolas, Erestor came bursting back into the room with his robes flying. Looking panicked and beyond angry, he hissed,

"Someone moved my glass figurines! They were lined up on their shelf, and now they're scattered every which way!" Glorfindel snorted and tried to cover his mouth with his napkin, but the infuriated elf's head twisted to look at the blonde, Gondolin elf.

"Have you any idea as to why, Lord Glorfindel?" he bit out, clearly accusing the other without actually saying the words. Glorfindel, still finding it amusing, stood and turned to his "friend".

"Why, no, Lord Erestor, I've not the foggiest idea. Maybe a nymph came whilst you weren't looking and moved them?" turning to Elrond as Erestor sputtered in the doorway, he politely asked,

"Lord Elrond, may I please be excused?" Elrond lowered his head, showing that he was not amused, but nodded.

"Please, Glorfindel, for the sake of my household, so not start anything today. Too many things have happened." Glorfindel put a hand to his chest, looking affronted at such a suggestion.

Smiling and turning, he walked from the room and was not surprised when Erestor followed him.

"You really have no idea who did it, Glorfindel, because if you do and don't tell me…" the blonde advisor stopped in the hallway and pivoted on his heel to face the other.

"Erestor, you know I would tell you in a heartbeat just to avoid this useless interrogation. If I knew who the perpetrator was, I would inform you." Turning to resume walking, Glorfindel rolled his eyes as Erestor commented,

"But, you have been known to withhold information before, _Mellon_. Remember the time…" Glorfindel held up a hand as they turned a corner and entered the foyer leading to the front entrance.

"Erestor, that was a one time thing. I have never…" Erestor's glare stopped the rest of his words, and Glorfindel pointed out,

"Mayhap Legolas did it before he started to color in your books. You know how the young mind is when they find something interesting…" Erestor cupped his chin and looked at the ground.

"Maybe, I wouldn't put it past him. If he could color in ancient literature, then I bet he would play with priceless figurines." Glorfindel nodded and smiled, knowing he was off the hook now that Erestor had a new target.

**-8-**

A couple of hours later, Arwen led Thranduil, Legolas, and Rothinzil towards a secret path only she and her family knew about. It ended on a hill that overlooked the River Bruinen, and had tress that provided shade for those who wished to rest.

The sun was shining over the river, and caused the water to glisten as if transparent. The branches of trees were slowly swaying in the slight wind, and there were hardly any clouds marring the sky.

Laying out a blanket, Arwen sank to the ground and Thranduil next to her. The two watched as Legolas and Roth began to run around. Apparently, the young prince wanted to play hide-and-seek, but the captain was a little reluctant. Laughing as Legolas tagged Roth and told him to count to fifty; Arwen leaned back on her elbows and watched the two while they played.

Looking over to Thranduil, the elven maiden easily identified the relief shining in the other's face as he watched his son play. Speaking gently, she asked,

"It certainly is a joy to see him healthy again, isn't it?"

Turning to look Arwen in the eye, Thranduil sat up from where he laid and nodded.

"It gave me an enormous scare the way he couldn't move or do anything for himself. At least with this, I can remember the time before he started to get into so much trouble." Arwen laughed as Rothinzil came up behind Legolas and tackled the blonde elf. Legolas easily retaliated and grabbed the other elf around the knees so Roth was unable to get up. The scuffle shortly turned into a wrestling match, and Arwen was glad to see Legolas holding his own.

"He certainly has a way with finding the worst possible situations in which to get involved in. It is a knack that has seemed to ensnare the youth of our realms. At least, the males that is." Arwen mentioned with a laugh.

Thranduil chuckled and looked to Elrond's daughter.

"I highly doubt that the trouble that finds my son and your brothers is merely reserved for the males. I remember many a time that Elrond told me how the four of you managed to find trouble in Imladris' woods." Blushing, Arwen lightly shook her head.

"Those instances should not even matter, for it was always Elladan and Elrohir who got caught. Legolas and I were only innocent bystanders that got roped into their brilliant ideas." Thranduil gave her a doubtful look before responding.

"I really don't think that those "instances" you refer to were only isolated to the twins. I know that my son was very willingly involved and I know you thought up a few of the pranks. Legolas did tell me every once in a while what happened." Arwen turned to glare at Legolas, who was pinning Roth to the ground.

"He always swore he would never tell." Thranduil laughed again and also looked up to his son and his friend. Getting up some, he started to say,

"Legolas, go easy on him! You know you are not supposed to exert yourself!" seeing that Legolas was not going to let up, Thranduil excused himself and started to climb to his feet and Legolas let go of Roth and looked off into the distance.

Legolas could have sworn he had seen something…

There! Glancing to his father, he pointed without saying a word. It took a moment for the king to notice his son's gesture, but then followed Legolas' arm. His eyes widening in alarm, he stood immediately and helped Arwen to her feet.

"By the Valar, who is…" but the lady had recognized the figure of a man before Thranduil and gasped, convinced who must be the stumbling mortal coming towards them.

Barely whispering, a single name crossed her lips before she took off down an unseen path. "Estel…" having sure steps down the slope, Arwen saw the figure falling and struggling to his feet as she drew closer.

Back on the hill, Thranduil watched anxiously as Arwen reached the far side of the river and began to splash through the shallow water to the other side.

"_Ada_, who's that?" Legolas and Roth had come over to stand next to Thranduil, and the king started to turn, but resumed watching Arwen and the mysterious figure. Glancing at Roth, though, Thranduil knew that the captain was starting to think the same thing as him. But, answering Legolas, he only said,

"I have no idea…"

**-8-**

'_Please, please, please let him be Aragorn!'_ ran across Arwen's mind as she fought her skirts to reach the other side of the River Bruinen. Seeing the man struggling to enter the water, Elrond's daughter stepped up her pace as she crossed, wanting to reach him before he ended up hurting himself worse in the water.

Finally reaching the man, Arwen gave a short sob as she saw who it was. The man looked up right at her, his glazed, blue eyes beseeching her.

"Help…help him…" his message delivered, the young man at long last let himself rest. Beginning to collapse, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, he lost consciousness.

Arwen leaped forward and caught him around the waist, unable to so anything but ease his fall. Sobbing over his motionless frame, all she could so was sit on the ground while cradling the injured human. Her hopes had been dashed, and this new development proved to scare her more than anything that had happened so far.

The human in her arms wasn't her beloved, but someone very close to Aragorn.

It was Anders, son of Halbarad.

**-8-**

Waiting anxiously for news on the human's condition, the room outside the healers' ward was filled. Many elves that knew the young ranger had come to wait on news, and many were worried over what had caused him to be this way. Yet, others still pondered on why he traveled to Rivendell in his obviously grave state.

Sitting in the corner, Arwen was sobbing quietly, for she feared for the safety of Aragorn. She worried for Anders, too, but couldn't help thinking that if the young man was this way, then how was the man she loved, for Aragorn never would have let anything happen to his friend's son if he had been in the situation to stop it.

The twins were silently pacing in front of the door, passing each other and wearing identical expressions of concern. Rothinzil was sitting in a chair beside Legolas, with Thranduil on his son's right. The three were discussing in whispers and Legolas seemed excited about something.

Eventually, Elrond emerged from the ward, looking very severe and wiping his hands. Stopping right outside the double oak doors, the half-elf scrutinized everyone before sighing.

"Anders has suffered, though not as critically as I first feared. He has a broken arm, infection in quite a few wounds, and his back is covered in whip markings." Shaking his head, he placed the rag from his hands in a pocket and looked back to the others. "Anders kept saying 'Strider', over and over again, but I cannot get him to tell us where he is."

In the chairs, between Rothinzil and his father, Legolas' face began to pale considerably and he started to shake. Tears began to stream down his face, and immediately, Elrond was drawn to him.

"Legolas, child, what is wrong?" but the prince shook his head and looked to his father, opening his mouth and closing his eyes and placing his forehead against Thranduil's shoulder.

"_Ada_…" he whispered a few sentences, but Thranduil had to stop him after a moment.

"Son, I cannot hear what you are saying. What did you say?" Legolas shook his head and clenched his fists. Elrond came over and knelt in front of the confused warrior and placed a hand on the other's knee.

"Legolas, what is wrong?" opening his blue eyes to latch onto Elrond, he slowly whispered,

"Who is Strider?"

Elrond sighed but did not avert his gaze.

"Strider is a ranger that we all know. We have known him for many years, and he is close to us. How did you ever hear his name, Legolas?"

Legolas gave a choked sob and flung his arms around Elrond's neck.

"I saw him torturing them! He laughed at them and took enjoyment in their pain! One couldn't even cry out, he was hurt so much!" Elrond pulled Legolas' away from him and peered up into his face for a clear answer.

"Who did you see, Legolas?" the prince gave a shudder and his eyes widened even more.

"I saw him." Here, he pointed to the healers' ward where Anders was being kept.

"He was the younger man and he was trying to make…" here he paused, took a deep breath and continued. "He was trying to make Strider listen to him. He kept saying, 'Stay awake, Strider, please stay awake'." Elrond looked into Legolas' eyes, trying to hide his horror at what the prince was telling him.

In the next chair, Thranduil was looking to his son in wonder. How was Legolas seeing such things? What was going on with his son?

Arwen sat in the corner, and put a hand to her mouth as she imagined the sort of pain her beloved Aragorn was in. Sobbing, she covered her eyes, wanting to stop herself from showing her emotional agony, but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, she could not make herself stop crying over Aragorn.

Elladan and Elrohir had stopped their pacing and were now looking to Legolas with a look akin to being shot. The idea that their little brother was again in danger was one to cause them worry.

"He's dying, Lord Elrond. I just know it!" Legolas' tear-filled eyes were enough to convince Elrond, but of what, he was not sure. Glancing to Thranduil, Elrond stood and motioned for Legolas to follow him.

"Thranduil, I am going to take Legolas to my study and you can fetch him from there later. I must speak to your son." Then, without another word, Elrond left the waiting area with Legolas.

Thranduil only stared at their retreating backs with a slack-jawed air and didn't say anything. Walking up behind the king, Rothinzil placed a comforting hand on Thranduil's shoulder before directing the older elf down a corridor leading to the garden doors.

"I think it might be time for a little talk…"

The two left, leaving the three Peredhil siblings alone. Arwen remained in her chair, but the twins reverted back to pacing the floor. After a little while, the she-elf could take it no more. Looking at her twin brothers, she asked,

"What is happening, _muindors nín _/my brothers/?" Elladan looked to Elrohir, and vice-versa. Without talking or nodding, the two looked to their baby sister before walking over to her and kneeling on either side of the chair.

Gently putting a hand to hers, Elrohir looked his sister deep in the eyes.

"We don't know, Sister, but we do plan on finding out. _Ada_ may not agree, but Elladan and I do not even need to discuss this to know. We have to go after Estel. Only the Valar know what is going on and why, but somehow, we have to find him."

She nodded, and then turned a tearful smile on her brothers.

"I love him so much." Elrohir gave a sad smile back and patted her hand, but Elladan seemed more serious.

"Arwen, we do not know where he is. As of right now, we have no idea where to start even looking. Without Anders, we may be heading in the wrong direction. It might take longer than any of us would like, but we will look for him as soon as we can." His sister nodded and punched him lightly on the arm.

"I cannot ask for more, _harma muindors nín /_my dear brothers/. I just pray to the Valar that you can find him in time." Elladan and Elrohir did not even look at each other before answering.

"As do we, Arwen."

**-8-**

"Legolas, I cannot help if you do not tell me!" Elrond's frustrated sentence burst forth, and Legolas looked up in surprise, amazed that the elf lord would speak like that.

Putting a hand to his temple, Elrond looked out his window, his exasperation evaporating, but his anxiety remaining. "Legolas, I am sorry, but I must know everything you can tell me about these… visions." Turning to the confused young elf, the half-elf walked over and knelt beside the chair Legolas was sitting in.

"I am very worried about Strider. From what you said earlier, I'm guessing that he is in real danger. I am afraid that if we don't find him soon, something bad will happen to him." The blonde being looked away, and towards the large window behind the desk.

"I don't know what you want to hear, Lord Elrond. I don't know much, only what I saw." Elrond nodded and placed a hand on Legolas' knee.

"And, what did you see, Legolas?" tears filled the younger elf's eyes, but he wiped them away before they could fall.

"I saw them being captured first. Strider got shot, but I'm not sure where. But, he was knocked out first, and then Anders. Then, the next vision I saw was of them being tortured." Legolas' voice broke off and he shuddered. "The man broke Strider's jaw. It was horrible. Strider could not even cry out."

Startling Legolas even more, Elrond abruptly got to his feet and began to pace.

"By the Valar, Estel, how do you get into these things?" muttering to himself, Elrond walked from the stairs leading to his bookshelves and back to the edge of his desk. Turning to Legolas, Elrond sat on the edge of the desk so that he could look down at the young elf.

"Legolas, I do not know why you see these things, but believe it or not, I think they are a message from the Valar. However, I'm not too sure if you are completely seeing things as they happen or things that have already happened. The Valar may be revealing what already happened to you, or they are showing what is happening to Strider now." Looking Legolas full in the face, Elrond made sure that Legolas was looking at him before he continued.

"_Peneth er _/young one/, I would suggest your father and I staying in your room for a little while, and if you have another vision, or another memory, you must wake us up and tell us immediately." Hesitantly, Legolas nodded but his reluctance was evident.

Extending an arm, Elrond gently placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder while he kept their gaze locked.

"This could mean life or death for Strider, Legolas. Your every word means a lot. Please, don't hold back, no matter how much it hurts to remember. We need your help."

**-8-**

Over the next couple of days, things were once again strained in Rivendell. Elrond was anxious to look for his youngest son, but he was also growing increasingly worried over Legolas. The young elf was not receiving any more visions, and Legolas was very guilt-ridden over it, for even with the mentality of an elfling, he knew how important his dreams were.

The twins were still getting ready for their journey to the Misty Mountains, for that was the only location Anders could give them. The young ranger was delirious from the infections his body was fighting, and the elves were unable to get full, coherent sentences from him.

Elladan and Elrohir knew that the delirious ramblings of an injured human were not a lot to go by, but with their little brother's life on the line, they were willing to walk to the ends of Middle Earth for even a clue. Even the slightest hint was better than none at all.

Thranduil sat with his son all day long, but Legolas' moods were nonexistent as more time passed. Finally Legolas exploded at his father. Shooting to his feet and rounding on his father, Legolas demanded answers.

"Why didn't you tell me that I would be remembering awful things? Why didn't you tell me what I'd gone through?" Thranduil looked up wistfully at his son as Legolas towered over him.

"Because I didn't know, _ion nín _/my son/. No one knows what happened besides you and Strider." Legolas became confused.

"Strider; _Ada_, why is he so important? Why can't I remember anything about what happened, but he is so involved in what I do? Why are my visions about him?" the king sighed, wearied beyond belief, but finally ready to tell his son the truth.

"You want to know, Legolas? You want to know the truth?" not waiting for any type of acknowledgment, Thranduil went on.

"You are Legolas Thranduillon alright, but you are 2, 921. You have a best friend named Estel Elrondillon, and he has an alias of Strider, ranger of the north. You were kidnapped to lure him to a bad person, and you were hurt badly because of it. You were hit on the head so hard that it caused you to go into a coma for three months. When you woke up, you couldn't remember anything, and now you think you are a hundred and ten again!" worked up, Thranduil continued.

"Now, we don't know where Strider is. He went off to be with the rangers almost two months ago, and no one has heard from him or seen him since. The only two leads we have are you and Anders, and neither one seems to be working." Seeing the effect his words were having on Legolas, Thranduil pulled his son down for a hug.

"None of this is your fault, Legolas, or Anders'. You both are trying very hard to get past your limitations, but it's hard. Anders can't beat his fever yet, and you can't get past your mental barriers. It's okay, Legolas, it is okay." Not understanding his father's words for a moment, Legolas realized that he was crying. Clinging to his father, the young elf sobbed,

"_Ada_, I don't know what to do! I know that Strider needs me, but I just can't help! I don't know why, but I can't!" Thranduil held his son and closed his own eyes.

He recognized Legolas' blind terror for Aragorn's life, whether his son could understand it or not. The older Legolas within the child Legolas understood the danger and peril his friend was in, but the child Legolas was in control and had no idea what to do, for he did not know what he was feeling.

"It is okay, Legolas; it's okay. Everything will be fine…"

**-8-**

It was time, and the twins were finally ready to leave. It took a moment for good-byes, with Elladan and Elrohir each reassuring their loved ones that they would find Estel. After a moment, they mounted their steeds and took off from Rivendell, determined to reach the bottom of the Misty Mountains by nightfall.

Turning away from the sight of his eldest sons leaving, Elrond felt a sharp pang in his heart. He was saying good-bye to two more of his children, and he had no idea where they were going. The lord had no inclination at all as to what they would face, or what they would find; whether or not they found their youngest brother in time, or if things spun once more out of their control.

His mind returning back to the short time his youngest had been dead, Elrond quickly walked into the house and to the Hall of Fire. He needed time to reflect without those thoughts intruding, for he knew, as did everyone else (besides Legolas, that is) that if they lost Aragorn again, it would be for the last time.

Elladan and Elrohir's quest had to succeed, but not only for their sakes. It was overstated, and Elrond was feeling that maybe Aragorn hated it, too, but he was the only hope of Middle Earth. Nothing could go amiss for the heir of Isildur was needed.

Pausing, a horrible thought crossed Elrond's mind. Surely not another person had discovered Aragorn's true identity? Not anther threat to his life!

Sitting down in a chair placed before the fire, Elrond took deep breaths to relieve himself of his worries and anxieties, if even for a short while.

Unbeknownst to him, Arwen had followed her father to the Hall of Fire and closed the entry door behind her. Striding up to stand beside his chair after watching his pacing, Arwen knelt beside the arm of the chair and gazed up.

"_Ada_, everything will be alright." Settling on the floor, she scooted forward and placed her head on his knee. Elrond placed a hand on her hair and gently began to stroke the raven locks.

"Dan and Ro will find him, and the three of them will return safely. You'll see, because I think they're capable of doing it every once and a while." Elrond smiled, and already knowing the answer, couldn't help but asking,

"Capable of doing what, _iel nín _/my daughter?"

Arwen smiled against his knee. "Come home in one piece."

**-8-**

'_Lord Elrond Peredhil of Imladris,_

_It is with a heavy heart that I write to you. Ill events have befallen the rangers yet again and I am afraid to report that our sons have gone missing. Aragorn was supposed to have taken Anders to the edge of the Mirkwood border to deliver a message to King Thranduil, but after a couple of days, did not return to camp. We have sent many men to scavenge the area for any type of clue, but what they found was most disturbing._

_I am writing to you to ask for your assistance. We require the expert tracking of the elves, for they know Aragorn best, and know where it would be he would take my son. Please, Lord Elrond, I hope for the best and pray to the Valar every night and day that my son and chieftain still live._

_Please, send word quickly, for we are keen on sending more men to search, and would like a few of your elves to join them._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Halbarad Dúnadan_

Reading over the letter, Elrond was a bit mystified. Halbarad was just now sending word of Aragorn and Anders' capture? It had already been two months already and only two weeks since Anders had staggered to Rivendell. Why was Halbarad sending word so late?

**tbc…**

**Please R & R and see you all next chapter!**

**Stacee Phelps**


	4. Familiar Terrority

**Alright, in this chapter, it almost seems as if I have two events switched around. Sorry if it causes confusion, but it works out with the rest of the story.**

**-8-**

Halbarad's message was shrouded in confusion and the lord of Rivendell finally decided on sending his sons to retrieve the second-in-command of the dúnedain. The twins were set upon looking for their brother and the ranger encampment would be on their way towards the Misty Mountains. They would meet with Halbarad and then be on their way to look for their human brother.

It took longer than what the elves wanted, but Halbarad, father of Anders, entered Imladris' gates. He did not acknowledge the elves that came to take his horse, nor did he look to Erestor as the advisor ran down the stairs to greet him. His eyes were set upon Elrond and his feet carried him to the elf lord's side.

"How is my son?" his first words, filled with such worry, immediately caused Elrond to turn and lead the way into the Last Homely House. The two did not speak but only paused slightly at the doors to the healing ward. Elrond turned to the man and put a hand to his shoulder.

"Anders is steadily healing, so whatever injuries you may see look worse than what they really are."

Halbarad nodded and then pushed through to reach his son's side. The heavy wooden doors parted and showed way to the brightly lit healing ward. Beds lined the room, all empty save one in the furthest corner from the door.

Anders eyes were closed and his dark eyelashes brushed his pale face. His breathing was even, except when he would move slightly with his dreams. His right arm was bandaged across his chest, held immobilized by soft strips of gauze. Halbarad took his son's injuries in swiftly as he crossed the way to Anders. The younger man did appear to have a little redness in the cheeks from fever, but the dúnadan did not let his mind dwell on sickness.

Dropping to his knees at Anders' bedside, Halbarad took his hand and placed his other weathered one on his son's forehead. With a soft groan and slowly opening his eyes, Anders laid his weary gaze on his father for the first time in months. Seeing Halbarad, and in his condition, tears gathered in the man's eyes.

"I am so sorry, Father. I did not mean for this to happen. Strider…" Halbarad made slight shushing noises to quiet his offspring as he gently stroked Anders' light brown hair.

"You are at no fault, young one. I am overjoyed to see that you suffered no real injury and have been returned to me." Halbarad's voice was overflowing with emotion as he gazed down upon his injured son. Keeping his hand moving in reassuring motions, Halbarad directed his next words to the elven lord standing directly behind him.

"Have we received no word of Strider?"

Elrond sighed and could only answer with, "No. Anders' words are the only ones we have to go by. The twins told you all that we know." Halbarad acknowledged Elrond's words and turned his attention back to his son. After a moment, he followed up with,

"Please, let me remain with Anders for a bit longer. I will tell you everything we know once I am finished." Elrond easily accepted and moved away towards the door.

"If you need anything, I can be reached in my study." The half-elven then turned and exited the healing ward, slowing his stride as he headed for his destination. He was in no hurry to be alone with his thoughts.

Halbarad's arrival followed one of the worst nightmares Legolas had had to endure since he had awoken. His young screams had echoed through the halls and had driven Thranduil near to tears to experience his son's suffering. Legolas had eventually calmed down; enough that he refused to drink the draught Elrond had brought to him. The young Mirkwood prince, determined to relay what he had seen, told his elders what it was that had set him off.

It had been the twins and the two had been within a cave, one with only a shaft of light shining through the ceiling. One had been in the center of the cavern, holding another while crying out in anguish. They both had been pale and seemed to be in physical pain. One had his leg pulled back as if injured and the other had blood streaming down his face.

Legolas had felt this one strongly, for not only seeing his friends in pain, but it was as if he could feel their pain through his vision. Their every ache became his.

Even on the next day, Elrond was unsure as to what he should think about Legolas' latest dream. The elf lord was almost certain that Legolas was remembering what Elrohir had told them when he and Glorfindel had found Elladan and Estel in the cavern after Kean. How an injured Elladan had cradled a life-less Estel in his arms, sobbing his heart out after losing his youngest brother.

Legolas could have easily mistaken Estel's form as one of the twins. So many people had said that if they didn't know that Aragorn was human and not really related to the Peredhils, that he could be introduced as a true Elrondillon. In Legolas' state, and after only seeing a beaten Aragorn in his dreams, Elrond was almost positive that Legolas was more remembering than having a vision.

Besides, the memories or the feat of remembering seemed almost more painful that the actual visions. The pain that Legolas had experienced could have surely been his head telling the rest of his body that it hurt.

Reaching the doorway to his study, Elrond sighed as he pushed open the door. Closing it behind him, he just stood before the portal and glanced around his refuge. The bookshelves were properly placed in the balcony and his desk was still perched before the floor-to-ceiling window. Nothing seemed out of place.

As he walked over to his desk and sat in his overstuffed chair, Elrond came to a realization. Nothing was out of place in his house, but everything seemed to be out of sorts with his life.

His youngest was missing, and it was inevitable that his other two sons would find their brother and trouble. Things were spiraling out of control, and the lord had a sinking feeling that it would only be getting worse.

**-8-**

It had been days, and so far, there was no sign of anyone, whether human or orc, passing through the Misty Mountains. Searching high and low, looking intently for any type of mark or footprint, Elladan and Elrohir Peredhil made their way as fast as they could without the danger of overlooking something.

The two had planned on heading for Mirkwood, since Thranduil had told them that two rangers had been captured near the border. They decided on this because they had no where else to look, and this was their only lead given that Anders' information hadn't been too helpful.

But nothing had turned up so far. The twins wanted to locate their youngest brother as soon as possible, but everything was turning out to be frustrating! They knew that Estel was in danger, and could very well be dying while they fruitlessly looked for him. Their worry was making them antsy, and that did not bode well for their tempers.

"All that I am saying, Elladan, is that we've already looked over here! There's no point looking again if we found nothing the first time!" the younger twin's angry voice suddenly came from the silence of the trees. He was leading his horse, walking in front of the beast, and was looking over his shoulder at his older brother.

Elladan was much in the same pose, only across the trail from Elrohir. Irritably glancing over to the other, he rolled his eyes before he calmly explained,

"Yes, Brother, but we may have missed something. You never know if you don't double check." Elrohir gave an amused snort and rolled his own eyes.

"Whatever you say, dear brother, whatever you say." The older twin seemed ready to retort, but his gaze was averted as he saw something moving within the trees.

"Elrohir, did you see…"

**-8-**

_Swords clanged together, and the sound caused birds to take flight through the surrounding trees. Grunts and gasps were heard, and the occasional thud of a body. The trees were now anxiously whispering to each other as they witnessed a small but deadly skirmish between two of the firstborn and many of the younger race._

_Even though outnumbered, the firstborn were winning. They used their expert and highly toned skills to drive back their opponents, and were even taking the time to taunt each other._

_"Oh, another one versus your two. I appear to be winning!" one cried as he spun and parried a blow meant for his legs. Jumping up and to the side, the elf struck with his sword, struggling to wade through the throng of humans so he could get high enough to use his bow. With the battle going on, it was too close quarters for any attempt at using a bow. So, he was resigned to his sword for the moment._

_On the other side, the other elf was doing just as well as his comrade, and even managed to take out many of the opposition with only one strike. Moving towards the center of the fighting, as he knew his friend would be doing, the elf thrust his sword into the abdomen of one human, and then twisted around to stop the advances of another._

_Suddenly, as if appearing out of thin air, a human was standing beside the elf that had spoken, and drove his wicked looking sword into the meaty part of the firstborn's thigh. Crying out in agony, the elf was unable to stop himself as he collapsed to the ground. Unable to rise from that position, he could only watch as the human laughed, and then slammed the hilt of his sword into the immortal's skull. _

_The other elf, not knowing of his companion's strife, kept fighting with everything he had. Still having a little fun with the lesser race, he spun and parried, thrust and feinted, thoroughly frustrating the enemies he went up against._

_Then, out of the clanging of metal and steel, a strong voice echoed, "Stop, Elf, or I will kill your friend here." Spinning around in shock, the elf was surprised to see a human standing over his semiconscious friend._

_The human smiled, and lightly tapped the captive elf with the steel part of his blade. "Cooperate, and he will not be hurt."_

_"No, Muindor, lastle! Nin ilye si kir, chebdagor /No, Brother, listen to me! I am already hurt, keep fighting/!" desperation shone in the captured one's eyes, and he begged his brother to not give up. "Think about Estel!" _

_The other shook his raven head, and threw his sword down. "Nin, muindor nín /I am, my brother/." _

**-8-**

"NO!" screaming, Legolas opened his eyes as he shot out of bed. Beside him, Thranduil and Elrond rose from their chairs to gently push him back down.

Breathing heavily, the young prince closed his eyes as he tried to dispel the pictures that had gone through his mind. It had been of the twins this time! What evil had befallen them in their search?

Elrond leaned over the distraught elf, and gently handed him a mug full of calming herbs. "Drink, for I promise it is not a sleeping draught." Legolas eagerly took the mug and drank, clearly agitated over what he saw. Handing the goblet back to Lord Elrond, he took a deep breath as his father sat on the bed beside him.

"What did you see now, my son?" he asked quietly.

Legolas took a deep, calming breath, and then looked up to the two older elves.

"I saw the twins. They were fighting humans, and one got hurt. I don't know which one, but the humans made the other one stop fighting. He said he would hurt the twin who was injured unless the unwounded one stopped." Legolas shuddered. "He sounded evil."

Elrond sat back in his chair, but was perched on the edge of the cushion. He thought for many minutes, but finally took a deep breath.

"Where was the attack at, peneth er /young one/?" Legolas pondered over it, but then said,

"In the trees. I'm not sure where exactly, but I think it was the mountains. Or, I at least saw the mountains behind them. I'm not sure." Elrond nodded at the prince's response, and then thought some more.

After a time, he finally concluded,

"I cannot be too sure, but I think you are remembering something. Almost sixty years ago, you the twins and Strider were out by the borders and were attacked. You were injured pretty severely, and Strider was taken captive. But, he was made to surrender or they would have killed you and the twins. I think you have gotten the people mixed up, but I believe that is what it is. Unfortunately, it does not tell us where Strider is…"

Legolas stared at the lord in shock. "But, I know it's not a memory! I know that the twins are in danger…"

Elrond and Thranduil shook their heads. "The twins are fine, Legolas. I doubt very much they have found anything of Strider yet, and are still searching. From what you described, I don't think that they would be in the mountains, or be so close to them. If I know my sons, they're headed for Mirkwood."

Legolas turned pleading eyes to his father. "But, Ada, I know that something's wrong! I just know it!"

Thranduil looked skeptically between his old friend and his son. "Legolas, I think that maybe you should listen to Lord Elrond on this. The twins are probably fine."

Legolas finally closed his mouth at seeing the determined looks on the grown-up's faces, and he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know what I saw." Thranduil laughed and kissed his son on the forehead.

"Whatever you say, little Greenleaf. Whatever you say."

**-8-**

In the days that followed, Legolas' mind was made up that Elladan and Elrohir were in trouble. Every night, he woke up screaming after seeing torture sessions, and hearing the agonized cries of his friends. Every night, he woke up screaming Estel.

After a while, he stopped telling Lord Elrond and Thranduil what happened in his dreams because the same thing kept happening, over and over again. The young prince was tired of seeing the hurt and agonized look in the half-elf's eyes, and tired of the sympathy his father was giving him over the visions.

On the day following his worst vision yet, Legolas walked up and down the gardens located beneath the Hall of Fire. He was haggard and weary from what he had gone through, and his appearance showed it.

His fine blonde hair was not as neatly combed, and he had large bags under his eyes from his nights of fitful sleep. Legolas walked with a hunch in his step, and he swayed occasionally. Ultimately about to fall over, the prince walked over to the nearest bench and sat down ungracefully. Unbidden, a memory sprang to mind.

_"Honestly, Human, if you were any clumsier…" Legolas laughed as he watched his young, human friend attempt to walk down the front steps._

_Grunting with the strain placed on his sprained ankle, Aragorn looked up to his friend with a grimace slash frown. He had fallen down a slope on the way back to Rivendell from Mirkwood, and even though his father demanded he rest his ankle, the ranger was excited to spend a peaceful day with his friend._

_"You know, Elf, you're lucky I am walking at all. If you hadn't distracted me and made me fall down that slope…" _

_Legolas laughed again. "As if you need a distraction to fall down something. Stop making excuses for your inbred clumsiness." Laughing with his friend, Aragorn made it to the second to last step, but as he was about to lightly step on his sprained ankle, his stronger leg suddenly gave out._

_Giving a cry, he toppled forward and was prepared to hit the stone ground before a pair of strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and stopped his descent. _

_Shaking his head, but blue eyes full of concern, Legolas looked to his friend out of the corner of his eye as he helped Aragorn right himself. Keeping a steadying hand on the other's bicep, Legolas frowned as he spoke._

_"Maybe we should just stay inside." _

_Aragorn looked at him incredulously. "I just got down the steps, and _now _you're thinking this was a bad idea?! No way, we are going out to the garden, even if it means I die trying." Legolas rolled his eyes._

_"Nice choice of words, Ranger…"_

Staring straight ahead, Legolas suddenly shook his head as the memory cut off. He now remembered that! Aragorn…_Strider_ had gotten hurt, and then Legolas had demanded a day outside. He had offered to carry the stubborn human, but the ranger would not hear it. Aragorn had walked to the garden alright, but then, he had had to remain in bed for a week so the swelling could go down.

Excited that he had remembered something that wasn't tragic or full of pain, Legolas suddenly sprang to his feet. Unfortunately, he was still light-headed. Swaying as he tried to find his balance, the young elf felt gentle hands on his arms.

Turning his head to look at the new arrival, he first saw the raven hair as they helped him sit.

"Legolas, what are you doing out here alone? Does your father know?" Arwen's concerned questions reached him, and he shook his head.

"No, Ada and Lord Elrond are in some sort of meeting about something. Ada told Roth to watch over me, but I gave him the slip." Finally enjoying himself since the visions, Legolas smiled broadly at the she-elf.

"Guess what! I remembered something!" Arwen nodded and smiled, but didn't seem to get the other elf's meaning. Legolas noticed, and went on, flinging his hands out to express himself.

"I remembered walking down the stairs with Strider. I remember making fun of him, and then catching him before he fell over." Arwen's eyes went wide, and she stared.

"You mean, you thought of a normal time, not of something bad?" Legolas smiled and nodded happily at her. Arwen laughed and hugged him tight.

"Legolas, that is so good! I am so happy for you!" but, Legolas' joy didn't last long, even though she said that.

"Wen, the visions are getting worse. I swear they are about Strider and the twins, but Ada and Lord Elrond won't listen to me. They say I keep remembering thing about Dan and Ro, and that nothing's happening to them. But, I promise, they're in trouble!" Arwen seemed shocked.

"They don't believe you? Why ever not?"

Legolas just shrugged his shoulders. "They think that the twins aren't in the same area as Strider. Ada said that the twins wouldn't be too lucky to find him this soon." Undomiel's eyes widened further. Then, they flashed in anger.

"Well, don't worry, Legolas. I will speak to them about this for you."

**-8-**

"Thranduil, I know you worry for Legolas, as do I, but it does not matter whether or not you take him back to Mirkwood. He is receiving these visions for a reason, and he will experience them no matter where he is. It may be his memory returning, or more visions leading to Estel, but he will still have to endure them." Elrond's stern words cut through his study, making his meaning clear to the king across from him.

Anger traversed Thranduil's face, but it was not an emotion aimed at Elrond. He just needed to lash out. "Then what am I supposed to do, Peredhil? My son is being tortured by this, and he still has yet to recover from his amnesia! Anymore of these visions may seriously hurt him worse that he already is!" Getting to his feet, he made his way to stand beside a book case, keeping his back to Elrond.

"I cannot watch him go through much more of this, Elrond. Every time he screams for Estel, and doesn't know why…" shaking his head, he gently ran a hand along the ancient book spines. "This is tearing me up just watching him go through this."

Elrond nodded in understanding, but remained in his chair behind his desk. "No father can ever stand to see his children in trouble or discord, but sometimes there is nothing we can do about it. Whether these visions are from the Valar, or Legolas has some sort of foresight we have not encountered before, they are needed. Your son is not going through this in vain."

Thranduil nodded, and started to walk for the doors, but a knocking stopped him.

From behind, Elrond answered with a, "Come in." One of the doors opened, and Arwen came in holding Legolas' hand.

"Ada, King Thranduil, Legolas and I would like to speak with the both of you, please." Thranduil looked to Elrond, but then indicated that the two younger elves should take seats. Arwen led Legolas over to the chairs and saw him seated before she sat. Turning to look to her father and King Thranduil, who had walked over to stand beside the desk, she took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Legolas has told me of the past visions he has had, and I have to wonder, why you aren't worried about the twins?" her blue eyes no longer looked angry, but her attitude showed that she was drained beyond belief. The terrible ordeals were taking their tolls on the young elf maiden.

Elrond glanced to the blonde elf beside him before leaning forward to examine his daughter. "Arwen, things are complicated, and I truly believe that Legolas is remembering times past. The twins are not in danger."

"How can you be sure? Ada, Elladan and Elrohir could be in mortal danger, and none of us could really know until it's too late. Are you willing to bet their lives? Legolas has not been wrong so far, why would he be wrong in this?" Arwen was determined to make her argument heard, for she worried about her brothers. She knew in her heart that something was wrong, and it was making her unbelievably angry because her father wasn't listening.

"Ada, they are in danger! I don't know how to prove it to you, but I can feel it. In every ounce of my being, I know that they are in trouble and we are the only ones who can help them." Elrond shook his head before she could finish.

"Iel nín /my daughter/, I think I would feel the same way if they were at risk. Why would you be able to tell, and not me?" his refusing to see the truth angered Arwen and she finally stood, knowing that she would never be able to convince him.

"I see that it is futile to talk about this with you. You won't listen to me!" she shook her head and turned towards the door, oblivious to the incredulous stares her father, Thranduil, and Legolas were giving her.

"Then I will look for the twins myself. I refuse to lose them because of your stubbornness! You can usually see so clearly and even if there were the slightest hint of danger, you would send aid. The twins are not all powerful, and actually very easy to overcome. Legolas described there being many more men than them, so I believe they were overmatched and then taken. My brothers will not die, and I will see to it."

Heading for the door, she reached out for the handle as Legolas' quiet voice reached her. "And, I am going with her. Maybe I can see something no one else can. Maybe I can recognize something that could help." Standing, he looked to his father.

"They are my friends, and I have exhausted doing nothing." Walking over to stand beside Arwen, the two younger elves looked back to their fathers.

"We will be leaving as soon as possible." Leaving the bewildered lords behind, Arwen and Legolas swiftly exited.

Thranduil turned disbelieving eyes to Elrond. "They cannot be serious! They cannot be going after Elladan and Elrohir!" the half-elf also seemed to be in shock, and did not respond right away.

He knew that Arwen was serious, completely fixed on one thing--saving her brothers.

**-8-**

A little while later, as Arwen was getting ready for her journey, Rothinzil lightly knocked on her door frame. Smiling as the elf maiden turned, the younger elf walked into the room and sat in a chair beside the fire.

The young elf maiden was dressed in a simple travel tunic and leggings, and her hair was pulled back. She wore plain riding boots, and she was devoid of any type of face coloring or fancy braids for her hair. Arwen Undomiel was dressed in the way of mortal women, and besides for her pointed ears, looked the part. She sought to travel without any problems, such as the long draping folds of normal elven traveling robes. At one time, it might be necessary for her to fight, and she did not want any impediments.

Watching as Arwen packed, Roth spoke after a minute. "So, I hear you and Legolas are going after Elladan and Elrohir."

Arwen only nodded and turned to retrieve her sword from the cupboard located along the wall. Strapping the belt around her slender waist, she then reached as high as she could and took down a small box. Opening the lid to make sure all her herbs were there and in perfect condition, she closed the lid and gently placed it into her carrying sack.

Finally done, she sat on the edge of her bed and turned to look at Rothinzil.

"Yes, Legolas and I are. We are tired of everyone telling us they are fine." She shook her head and sighed. "I worry. Estel is in trouble, and now the twins. Why can't my family stay out of turmoil? Is something they are incapable of doing?" Roth just gave her a strange look.

"Am I supposed to answer that?" seeing her exasperated expression, he held his hands up and laughed. Though, he sobered up as he saw the sadness invade her face.

"It doesn't matter who it is now-a-days, but someone will find a way of getting injured, or lost, or captured… it's just the times." Arwen snorted quietly, but Roth still heard it and smiled. Standing up, he offered her a hand and pulled her to her feet.

"They will be fine, and I doubt very much that they managed to get caught by anyone other than the one who has Estel." He shrugged. "They just took the easy way of finding him."

Arwen laughed and turned to grab her pack. "If my brothers ever took the easy way…" drifting off, she faced the window and saw the ever bright sun.

"I pray that the Valar will keep them safe until I find them."

**-8-**

Outside near the stables, Roth was helping Legolas tack his horse. Gently instructing his friend, the Noldo elf stepped back and let the prince try and do it by himself. Laughing softly when Legolas attempted to pull the girth too tightly, the captain stepped back in and adjusted the saddle.

It had been decided that since Legolas was still considered an elfling for the time being, the young elf would use a saddle and bridle for the trip. Arwen didn't want Legolas to panic and fall off a horse without tack, so she had arranged for Aragorn's saddle to be put on Legolas' horse. The gray stallion didn't seem to mind as he cared for his master, and knew that something was wrong with the blonde elf.

Arwen was tying her packs to her horse, but turned when she heard very light footsteps. Seeing her father and King Thranduil, she rolled her eyes as they drew nearer. Thranduil did not look to Elrond as he met her, but glanced to Legolas as he laughed with Rothinzil.

Looking back to the she-elf, the king began to speak.

"Lady Arwen, I cannot allow you to go on such a journey. I know that you are a capable rider and fighter, but I would be able to live with myself if I let you go. So, Rothinzil and I will accompany Legolas. You will stay here in Rivendell with your father, and we will either bring word or your brothers back. Do you agree?"

Arwen seemed a little stunned, but she smiled. If anything, even though she wouldn't admit it, she didn't want to leave Imladris. She loved her brothers and wanted them to be alright, but she knew she would not be the best choice for a rescue operation.

Nodding, Arwen turned and started to remove her pack, and pulled it down to her chest. Turning to the elven king, which she just noticed was dressed in traveling clothes, she handed over her pack.

"Everything's in there, including herbs and water and food. I did not put any personal effects in there as I did not see reason. All that's in there is the necessities." Thranduil nodded his thanks and looked to his son.

Legolas had noted his father's clothes and manner, and smiled widely. The king smiled back and then headed into the stable for his own horse. Behind him, he could hear Roth's broken protests.

"I did not volunteer for this! Helluin wants me back in one piece! I would love to help find the twins, but come on…" Thranduil didn't hear Legolas' retort, but could plainly understand Rothinzil's incensed shout.

Laughing, he opened the stall door holding his tall stallion, and he gently led the powerful beast out. Patting the black hair, Thranduil turned outside the door and easily tied the pack to his horse's back. Ready, he quickly mounted.

Rothinzil stepped forward and held up a hand. "Now, Your Majesty, I understand perfectly that I must submit and everything, but might I at least have time to get my riding cloak, weapons, and mount?" Thranduil discreetly rolled his eyes but nodded. Roth saluted and quickly took off for the Last Homely House and the room he had been occupying for months.

Turning to Legolas, Thranduil guided his horse to stand next to his son's, and watched as Arwen and Elrond came over to help the prince mount. Only struggling a little, Legolas was seated in the saddle, and only scarcely nervous. Arwen and Elrond stepped back and smiled at the young prince.

The king spoke after a time. "Where do you suggest we start looking first?" Legolas thought a moment, but Arwen answered.

"We were going to start at the High Pass and work our way over to Mirkwood. I don't doubt Ada that Elladan and Elrohir would have started there, so we were going to cover ground and sort of back track." Thranduil acknowledged her words and smiled at Legolas.

"Our first trip together in I don't know how long." The prince smiled back and gently nudged his horse to walk around the courtyard. No matter what age he thought he was, the prince knew that it had been a while since he had last ridden a horse. Wanting to reacquaint himself with his mount, Legolas slowly got the rhythm of the horse's gait, and smiled as he remembered the proper ways of riding a horse.

Finally, after Legolas had taken a dozen laps around the courtyard, Rothinzil emerged from the Last Homely House, and nearly tripped down the stairs as he attempted to juggle his cloak, pack, and sword. His bow and quiver were already strapped to his back, but he had had no time to put on his sword or cloak.

Putting the stuff down in front of the stable doors, Roth rushed in and after a few minutes, came out with a disgruntled horse. In the months since the Noldo elf had come to Rivendell, he had neglected to ride his horse, and the beast was a little miffed at her master.

Soothing the animal with words and strokes of apology, Roth bent over and got his pack, and loosely secured it. Then, he threw his cloak over the horse, and quickly buckled his sword belt around his hips.

Ready at last, after a few glares from an impatient Legolas, Rothinzil mounted.

The lord and lady of Imladris stood together as they said their farewells, and then the three riders were off to find two, or possibly three, sons of Elrond.

**-8-**

On the way to the Misty Mountains, a wide-eyed Legolas tried to point everything out excitedly to Roth and his father. Pointing out the tall trees lining the road, the beautiful lakes and streams, and of the lovely plants and flowers. Nature was completely overwhelming the prince as he had not been outside much in many months.

Seeing the forbidding mountains looming in the distance, Legolas was beyond awed. He was so scared to be going into the ranges, but he was also excited and worried. As far as he could really remember, he'd only been to the Misty Mountains a few times in his life. But, no matter how excited he got, he still worried for the twins and Strider.

Legolas didn't want anything to happen to the three sons of Elrond, and he hoped to reach them before anything serious really occurred. Hope…

Looking over to his father, the prince grinned devilishly and then spoke casually to Rothinzil. "So, mellon nín /my friend/, would you care for a race, or has the traveling tired you?" the dark haired elf looked to the other with shock, but then his mouth morphed into a smile. Whether this Legolas remembered or not did not seem too important as the older Legolas seemed to be shining through.

"Oh, no, it is you we should worry about. I mean," here, Roth shrugged. "it is your horse who is under trained." At this, Legolas and his mount snorted. The horse stopped and seemed to glare at the Noldo elf, seemingly knowing what the immortal had said. Legolas patted the gray stallion's neck soothingly, and leaned over to whisper words of endearment.

Sitting straight in his saddle, Legolas said stiffly, "Then, race, you coward." And, kicking his horse, sprung forward along the trail. Roth laughed and with a backwards glance at King Thranduil, spurred his own mount to follow the elven prince.

Laughing with the thrill of racing with his old time friend, Rothinzil forgot for a moment that Legolas was a little boy. However, even with the impediment, it did not stop Legolas from picking up the lead and keeping it. Smirking with amusement as Roth gave mock angry yells, Legolas gave his horse free-rein to go however fast he deemed needed.

Excited with the pace, the horse leapt forward and kept his legs moving. Feeling the elf's childlike exhilaration, the charger whinnied as the duo raced through the trees.

Roth bent over his horse's neck, silently urging his four-legged friend to quicken their pace. Alas, the horse did not respond to her master's motions or indications, and kept her stride at one steady tempo. Growling to himself, Rothinzil struggled with his mare, trying to get the usually gentle and tolerant horse to respond to anything he said or did.

His attempts were in vain.

From ahead, Legolas glanced over his shoulder and laughed at his friend's misfortune, for it was easily read in Roth's expression and the horse's head throwing what was going on. Pulling up on the reins a bit, Legolas pulled his horse around and headed back towards Rothinzil.

The Noldo elf, seeing what his friend was doing, groaned and looked away as Legolas stopped beside him. Noticing Legolas' self-satisfied look, Rothinzil groaned again as he stopped his own horse. Muttering curses in dwarvish, he didn't detect Legolas' shocked and appalled look as he heard the curses and understood them.

They stayed that way until Thranduil stopped beside the two. "Well, that was fun…" seeing his son's look and hearing the rest of Roth's curses, the king became cross.

"Now, Rothinzil…" the captain looked up and realized what he had just said. Only blushing a little bit, he urged his horse to the side, away from the other two elves, and muttered,

"It's not like he doesn't know them himself." Still not getting his horse to respond, Roth threw up his hands and turned to his saddle bags. Grumbling the whole time and ignoring Thranduil and Legolas, he pulled out a long, juicy looking carrot. Dangling it by its green leaves, the Noldo elf waited until he had his mount's attention before speaking.

"You will listen to me, or you will not get anymore treats like this, understood?" the mare eagerly bobbed her head and then reached up to snatch the carrot away from Rothinzil. The three elves heard hurried munching, and then noticed when the horse began to move in the earlier direction indicated by her master.

Smiling, Roth tightened his hold on the reins and nodded. Turning to the other two, he said, "You just have to know how to handle them." The horse gave an exasperated snicker, and then seemed like she was about to stop. Giving her a swift kick in the midsection, Rothinzil made sure she kept moving.

"Shall we continue?" Legolas and Thranduil exchanged looks, but then followed the captain through the trees towards the looming mountains ahead.

**-8-**

Hours later, the three elves had to abandon riding and lead their horses through the rough terrain of the Misty Mountains. Legolas seemed to be enjoying the trek, unlike his traveling companions. Thranduil did not like the delay, as a light snow fall had begun the higher they climbed.

Rothinzil, even though he was half-elven, hated the cold and snow, as his human side decided to show up. Shivering only a little bit, the cold being a little more than he was used to, Roth didn't complain too much, as he was still able to walk a top the snow like normal.

The horses seemed to be unaffected, but they did make the going slow as they were forced to walk through the snow and up the rocky mountain. They, like Roth, only wanted to be someplace warm and dry.

Finally, as the sun had just started to dip beyond the tallest point, the three elves reached a camping spot near the top. Letting the horses graze for what they could, Roth, Thranduil, and Legolas built camp, with only one tent. They didn't light a fire, for as high as they were, the fire would eat up the oxygen in the air. So, the three elves were getting ready for a light, but filling, dinner of venison and fruits packed from Rivendell.

Where they were camped, it was flat land, with a few trees showing up from further down the mountain. Caves littered the rock face, but none looked big enough for any type of shelter. Snow covered the ground in places, and covered the measly patches of grass that managed to grow at the elevation. The sky was fairly cloudy, but not enough to stop the sun and its rays from shining to the small troupe.

After the camp had been built and the three had eaten, Legolas decided to explore the surrounding wilds. Climbing a top a boulder only a few yards out of sight of his father and friend, the prince took a deep breath of the mountain air. Closing his eyes, the blonde elf reveled in the smells and feelings of being outdoors and among the trees.

He knew he recognized some of the way the three were traveling, but he just wasn't getting any type of feeling from the recollections. He knew he'd been this way, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember a single instance that he had been here.

Sighing, Legolas looked down and saw a snow covered valley far below where he sat. Smiling as he saw a deer and her fawn, he watched as the two grazed for food. Noticing the way their heads popped up and they stopped, Legolas knew something was wrong. Looking around himself, he cried out in surprise and nearly fell off his boulder as he came face to face with a dark haired human.

The human smiled, and steadied the young elf with a hand. "I thought all elves had good balance?" he joked as he saw Legolas' surprise leaving his face. The prince stiffened as he saw the human fully, and he answered quietly,

"You surprised me, is all. Even elves get shaky when they're startled." The human laughed and nodded his head.

"So true, Friend, so true. Well, why don't you come down that way I can introduce myself properly?" Legolas thought about it for a minute before he mutely nodded. With the human's help, the prince slid down the rock and stood in front of the man. Seeing his cheerful brown eyes and his brown beard, Legolas couldn't help but smile back as the man's grin grew.

Then, from behind, Legolas suddenly heard his father's voice. It was cold and full of meaning as he asked, "Ion nín /my son/, is everything alright?" turning to Thranduil, Legolas saw the king and Rothinzil behind him, each with a hand on their sword hilts.

Nodding, Legolas turned to the man who had startled him. "Aye, Ada, I am fine. This is…I'm sorry, you never said your name."

"I am known as Ceorl, if you please." Seeing the threatening looks the two "older" elves laid on him, the man continued with, "My friends and I are camping up here as we are on our way to Lake-town." Thranduil nodded, and then stepped up beside his son.

"We are on our way to Mirkwood, and are just camping for the night." Looking diagonal to Legolas, he asked in elvish,

"What do you want to do?" Legolas looked to his father with confusion, and then answered back in Sindarin,

"We could always invite him and his friends to our camp. I'm sure we could always need the company. Besides, Roth and the twins said I should learn to trust humans more. Maybe this will help." Thranduil looked skeptic, but then turned back to Ceorl and spoke Westron.

"It would please us if you and your companions would join us at our campsite for drinks and talk. I would like to hear of the goings of Men for a time." Ceorl smiled and nodded, sticking his hand out, which Thranduil shook reluctantly.

"I will return, I just must fetch my friends." The three elves nodded and watched him go, in which Roth commented,

"I have a bad feeling about this."

**-8-**

About half-an-hour later, a small fire was burning and men's laughter could be heard. Surprisingly, Roth and Thranduil were having a good time talking with the humans, and Legolas was regaled with tales of the journeys the men had experienced.

Just before dusk, Ceorl asked Legolas if he would like to watch the sunset on the boulder they had met on. Legolas turned to his father and silently asked the king.

Even though Thranduil enjoyed the men's company, that still didn't mean he trusted them. "Of course, ion nín, but only if Rothinzil goes with you." Legolas nodded and eagerly pulled on Roth's hand, following the man to the boulder. Roth was so busy watching Legolas and keeping his balance that he did not notice the slight nod of Ceorl's head as they passed the end of the tree line.

Legolas was so excited that he did not detect anything amiss, and clambered on to the boulder, watching the brilliant colors of the sunset. In awe, the elf noticed how the colors of red, yellow, orange, and blue seemed to mix and come to the colors of purple and pink, and displayed a breathtaking sight. Sighing in contentment, the young prince was oblivious to the two below him.

Rothinzil and Ceorl stayed at the edge of the boulder, and looked each other over, sizing-up one another. Finally, Ceorl asked,

"What is up with him?" tilting his chin in Legolas' direction, he kept his brown eyes on Roth. Rothinzil seemed uneasy.

"Whatever do you mean?" Ceorl only looked at the Noldo elf in surprise.

"Why does he act like a little kid?" Rothinzil sucked in a breath and did not let it out right away. Avoiding the other's eyes, he spoke hesitantly.

"It's a long story, and one I do not wish to discuss. I will just say that a lot has happened to Legolas, and there is a reason for the way he is right now." Looking up to Legolas, Roth felt a twinge of regret as he saw the delight in his friend's face. Legolas was truly enjoying the sunset and the wonders it showed.

Behind his back, Ceorl made a motion with his hand and about ten men began to emerge from the tree line.

Turning back to his human companion, Roth was about to add something to his statement, when he caught sight of the men. Seeing their swords drawn, and one even holding a bow and arrow, Roth cursed their luck as his hand flew to his sheath.

Unfortunately, the sword was still in camp, as Roth had removed it in good faith. Growling, he yelled, "Legolas, stay right where you are!" turning to shove Ceorl away from him, Roth immediately moved into a defensive stance as the men approached.

Seeing their cocky grins and smirks, Roth smiled to himself as he noticed their overconfidence. They believed him unarmed and worthless. Elbereth, would they ever receive a rude awakening.

Waiting until the first man ventured forward, Roth grabbed his sword arm to begin, and then spun the human until he had torn the weapon away. Spinning it around his body, he thrust forward into the small wave of men, and beat them back. Seeing Ceorl join the fighting, Rothinzil suddenly had a flash of thought. If Ceorl had led Legolas and him into this…then King Thranduil was left alone in the camp!

Torn between defending his king and his prince, Roth decided to just concentrate on Legolas right now. The poor prince wouldn't even know what to do in a fight right now…

From a top the boulder, Legolas watched with growing horror as he witnessed the fight between Men and elf. He somehow knew that Roth was outnumbered, and was suddenly reliving fighting techniques, knowing exactly what it was that each and every man was doing wrong.

A strong ache began in his body, and Legolas couldn't explain it. It was like he _**wanted**_ to get involved in the fighting!

Still watching the skirmish, Legolas was amazed as he saw Ceorl stalk over to the distracted captain. Something akin to lighting going through his mind, Legolas screamed in warning,

"ROTH! WATCH OUT!" spinning around too late, the hazel eyed elf was suddenly confounded as he looked down and saw a sword embedded into his chest. Looking up into the now cold, brown eyes Rothinzil was overcome with waves of agony. Dropping his sword, the Noldo elf was forced to his knees with the long blade still within his body. Hearing Legolas' despaired cries, Roth struggled to his feet as his prince suddenly began to scream.

"Legolas…" finding himself on the ground after a strong punch from Ceorl, Rothinzil watched as Legolas was dragged from the boulder by three men. Struggling against the darkness threatening to claim him, the dark haired elf fought against the pain trying to overwhelm him.

Winning for a time, the Mirkwood captain fought to his elbows, propping himself up to gather strength for the climb to his feet. Ceorl, looking down at the overwhelmed elf, rolled his eyes as he heard Legolas' panicked shrieking.

Seeing the anger building in Roth's eyes, he knelt, and showed an evil sneer.

"Good-bye, Roth…" he then hit Roth hard across the temple, sending the valiant elf into oblivion. Smiling, Ceorl turned to the crying blonde elf and his men, and his look turned to one of disgust.

"I thought elves were supposed to be unbreakable, not sobbing little babes." The other men laughed, and shook Legolas a little.

The young prince seemed beyond terror, and couldn't get himself to stop shaking and crying. Seeing Rothinzil laying like that on the snow-covered ground, a growing pool of blood beneath him…it was bringing back so much.

Through the trees more men came, towing King Thranduil of Mirkwood with them. The Sindarin king did not look happy, and he was bleeding from his right side. Hearing his son's panicked cries and seeing Roth lying motionless on the ground, Thranduil's anger grew.

"What is the meaning of this? What have you done to my captain? Unhand my son!" the authority in his commands did not faze Thranduil's captors, and Ceorl only yawned at the king.

"It amazed me that more elves came to snoop around. I never thought we'd be so lucky as to get three more." Motioning with his left hand, Ceorl turned to Rothinzil's body.

"Start taking them towards the lair. Make sure our lord knows we are coming." The other men nodding to their "leader", they began to drag off Thranduil and Legolas as Ceorl bent over Roth with a dagger in his hand.

Legolas, seeing what was happening, began to scream louder in panic. "ROTH! NO!"

Thranduil attempted to shush his son, but his comforting words had no effect on Legolas. The prince was going through a lot, for his mind was combining the pain of possibly losing Rothinzil with something else, something he could not identify.

The men leading them got tired of Legolas' cries, and one backhanded the prince into silence. Thranduil glared daggers at the man who had dared harm his son, but Legolas was silent the rest of the trek, stunned beyond words. He unexpectedly wore an impassive mask, and Thranduil could not make heads or tails of what Legolas was thinking or feeling.

As they neared the entrance of a cave Thranduil had spotted earlier, Ceorl met up with them, cleaning his dagger in plain sight of the two elves. Thranduil felt a pang in his heart as he thought of the implications of those motions.

Poor Rothinzil…

Legolas did not even notice Ceorl's return, and he continued to stare forward, not blinking or twitching a single facial muscle. They entered the cave, and Legolas did not utter a single word or move. All he did was walk mechanically behind his captors.

Following passages of stone, Thranduil was growing uneasy as the group traversed further into the cave. He knew that when Legolas finally got out of his shock, he would panic once more, for the prince hated caves. No one knew why, or what had happened, but Legolas had encountered some horrifying experience with them, and practically refused to enter any he came across.

Finally, the group came to a gigantic cavern with stalactites hanging from the ceiling, generously lit by lanterns and torches spread throughout the space. It was nicely furnished, with rugs and carpets adorning the floors, and wardrobes and cupboards, with small couches and chairs. It was evident that someone with riches resided here, but why with someone with all these be here? In a cave?

Looking around, Thranduil was surprised when he was forced to sit on a couch facing a short table. Legolas already sitting down next to him, the king noticed desserts and tea cups sitting on the table, and then he looked up with confusion to the men surrounding them.

None looked to the elves, but glanced up and stepped back when a door opened to the side and a wizened old man emerged. The man had stark white hair, and not a lot of it. Hair only sat behind his ears and right on the very top of his wrinkled head. He was hunched over and required a cane to walk, so he made slow time reaching the couch across from Legolas and Thranduil. He was dressed in fine robes of violet lined with gold, and the colors managed to match his eyes perfectly.

Unlike the rest of him, which appeared old and unawares, his violet eyes were piercing and quite alert. They scrutinized the immortals in front of their owner, but then the wrinkles surrounding the mystifying eyes crinkled and a raspy voice said,

"Welcome to my humble home." Bending forward and nearly falling from his seated position, the old man hefted a tea cup from the table and stretched as far as he could to hand the cup to Thranduil. The king slowly took the offered drink, and only took a small sip.

Holding the tea in his lap, the elf met the other's eyes.

"I will not sit here and be insulted. We are not here voluntarily, so do not make pleasant conversation. Tell us why we are here, and do not lie." The old man smiled amiably and shook his head.

"Your Majesty, you misunderstood my invitation. I only wish to speak with you." Thranduil gaped a moment at the man, and briefly considered the mortal mad.

"If your "invitation" included the death of one of my finest captains, then yes, I am afraid I "misunderstood" it." The king's cerulean blue eyes flashed dangerously, and he was so focused on the seemingly civil man in front of him, that he did not notice the light coming back to Legolas' eyes.

"I do not know why you wish to speak to me, or how you know of who I am, but I can assure you that I will not stand for this. You must release my son and me, and not harm us any further."

The wizened man held up his hands, and smiled neutrally. "My friend, I only wish to speak. In my good nature, I will first hold out the proof of my good will by introducing myself. I am Olrunár, and I am but a humble man struggling to end my life in peace."

Thranduil looked skeptic, but answered in turn. "I am King Thranduil Orophorion, and this is my son, Crown Prince Legolas Greenleaf. We were on a quest to locate missing friends before we were deceived and betrayed. Now, an elf that I fostered lies dead on the mountain."

Olrunár seemed unconcerned about Roth's death, and waved a hand. Before he could comment, the door he had exited opened again and another man stepped through. However, agonized screaming followed this entrance as the door was closed.

The newcomer seemed agitated and not to see the two blonde elves across from his master.

"Sir," he began in a shaky voice, "the human has lost consciousness again. We think he's dead." The old man immediately jumped to his feet and rounded on the cowering servant.

Forgetting his ancient appearance and his "guests", the "old" man spat out, "You imbeciles! I told you _**not**_ to kill him!" Olrunár gave a silent command and two men came forward and grabbed Legolas and Thranduil.

Legolas had recovered from his shock, and was now confused. The man had spoken in a different language, one the prince was sure he didn't know, but Legolas had understood every word of it. Looking to his father to see if Thranduil had understood the mysterious language, the young elf couldn't tell from the king's expression.

Being dragged through the doorway behind Olrunár, Legolas' eyes flicked around the room, and feelings of fear and despair invaded him. Hearing his father's angry intake of breath, Legolas looked down and saw a horrifying sight.

Elladan and Elrohir were dangling from a lower ceiling, and both appeared to be unconscious.

Each elf was equally wounded it seemed, but Elrohir had the tell-tale marks of an arrow wound in his leg. Elladan had a deep gash on his temple, and he appeared paler than normal, and whiter than his brother.

Jumping back in surprise, Legolas was saddened to see his friends in such a condition. With his juvenile mentality, the sight of blood and the marks marring the other elves' bodies was very upsetting and the prince didn't know what to do or think. However, freakishly enough, the sight was somehow familiar to him, the same way the desire to fight had been.

Hearing something to his left, Legolas looked over and saw a ghastly and heartbreaking sight.

The old man was yelling at a motionless form and kicking the helpless man in his anger. Legolas watched with a frozen look of disgust, but couldn't help but looking. Then, he recognized the man being abused on the cool cavern floor.

The blood soaked hair, what was left of the ranger clothes and the left index finger…the ring…

Gasping as he focused on the blood covered face; Legolas' mind was drawn to his nightmares and the overwhelming feeling of grief that invaded his heart. Then, everything came flooding back.

His childhood in Mirkwood, first meeting Estel, learning of his friend's lineage, Ancú, Helluin, Aragorn's death and resurrection, Freca…

"Estel…" the whisper escaped his lips before he could stop it, and Thranduil snapped his head around to look closely into his son's memory-glazed eyes.

"Legolas…" the younger blonde elf turned with a familiar, dangerous glint in his blue eyes and he nodded, smiling the whole time.

However, the smile promised something, and showed the anger boiling inside the elf's body. This smile was _**deadly**_.

**tbc…**

**Well, how did everyone like that chapter? Hope people like it, and see everyone on the next, and final, one!**


	5. Resolutions

**-8-**

Finally himself after so long, Legolas was relieved to be able to look around the cave with an adult mind. He needed a plan, something that would help his friends and father without getting any of them killed or recaptured. Scanning the cavern with a warrior's mind instead of one of a child, Legolas saw the torture devices covered with dried blood, which caused the prince to look away. He did not want to think about what had gotten the blood there quite yet.

Examining the exits and trying to think of some type of escape plan, his blue eyes flicked across the room. Then, he did a double take as he heard a pain-filled groan. Feeling a pang shoot through his heart as he saw his closest friend writhe in agony on the floor, Legolas tried not to make it look like he was noticing Aragorn. But, as a grimace filled with worry flashed on his face, he saw a moving figure to the right; behind Elladan and Elrohir.

Recognizing the dark hair and the trying-to-be-quiet-walk, Legolas nearly smiled as he saw Roth. Feeling guilty for not remembering the brunette elf sooner, Legolas drew his eyes away from the other elf so no one would take notice of the elves' and ranger's rescuer.

Seeing Ceorl's eyes roving around the small cavern, Legolas quickly thought of a distraction. Recalling the man's distasteful words about elves, the prince decided to play on his recent strength.

Turning to his father, he tugged on Thranduil's sleeve and called in a scared and whiny voice, "Ada! I'm scared!" succeeding in not only distracting the human, but Legolas noticed that Olrunár's attention had been pulled away from torturing Aragorn to look at the "confused" elf.

Thranduil, not knowing what his son was doing, whispered worriedly, "Legolas, no…" but his barely uttered words went unheeded as the younger blonde elf pretended to cower away as Olrunár started towards them.

"Why does he speak this way?" his voice no longer raspy, Olrunár stared at Legolas with peaked interest.

The king frowned at his son as he answered, not at all happy with what was going on. "He has a form of amnesia that makes him think he is an elfling. He received grievous wounds some time ago, and they are still affecting him."

The man nodded and stepped closer to the prince.

"What is your name?" he asked coolly, already knowing the answer. Olrunár recalled that Legolas had been in shock when he and Thranduil had been talking, so thought that the prince didn't remember the introductions.

"Leg'las." Legolas said, hiding his hatred as he pasted an innocent look upon his face. Looking to his father for seemingly support, the prince was really trying to tell his father to be ready for anything that might happen.

Olrunár seemed amused as he stepped forward and held out a wrinkled hand to lightly touch Legolas' fair features. "Are you scared of me, Leg'las?" he asked as Legolas stepped back away, repulsed by the man's touch.

Trying to avoid looking at the aged man, Legolas ended up seeing Rothinzil disengaging the twins' chains.

"No…" he began slowly and softly. The man smiled and looked to Thranduil as he stepped closer to the king's son. Thranduil began to move to intercept the man, but both were surprised when Legolas suddenly head-butted Olrunár and shoved him down before grabbing a nearby man's sword. Pinning the man to the ground with the tip of the sword grazing his mortal jugular, the elven prince looked to his quarry.

"But, I will kill you." The old man looked mystified and beyond angry at this deception. Seeing the warrior spirit shining from Legolas, he was confused. If the prince believed himself a child, then the confidence and skill should have been withheld from the elf.

"I thought you had amn…"

Legolas immediately cut him off as he reached down and yanked the old man to his feet. "I got over it."

**-8-**

Leaving Thranduil and a weakened Elladan to cover the exit and the men, Legolas ran to Aragorn's side as Elrohir fussed over a bleeding Rothinzil.

Dropping to his knees beside his dearest friend, the elf choked back his sorrow as he saw Aragorn's injuries. Undoing Estel's bound arms; the rope drenched in the ranger's blood, Legolas examined his friend with mounting fright.

The human's left leg was severely broken, for one of the bones showed through the skin, his jaw was swollen and unmovable, and as Legolas gently ripped what was left of Aragorn's shirt, the elf could see the broken ribs through the starved torso. Seeing bleeding from the ranger's abdomen and from where an arrow had hit him, Legolas deduced that Aragorn's previous wounds had not healed, and was sending his friend into shock. The human's body temperature was dropping, and as Legolas held Aragorn's hand, he could see the bluish-tint to the normally tanned skin.

Having witnessed the way Aragorn had been treated over the last two or three months, Legolas strongly suspected that the dúnadan was suffering from internal bleeding.

Gently stroking back the ranger's dark locks from his pale forehead, Legolas bent down and touched their heads together.

"Oh, Estel, I am so sorry, mellon nín /my friend/. I should have known, and I should have come sooner." As he said the words, the prince did not realize that he was speaking against himself. Legolas did not care that he had been afflicted from his own injuries that had prohibited from doing anything; all he cared about was that he had not been able to be there for his friend.

Looking around briefly to see what the others were doing, Legolas suddenly centered his gaze on Aragorn's face as the ranger's soulful gray eyes slowly opened. They seemed somewhat cloudy, as if Aragorn had no idea what was going on.

Unable to speak for his broken jaw, the ranger was not able to voice his fear. But, after a moment, he managed to barely smile as he saw his best friend leaning over him. Tears filled his eyes as he realized that his hellish ordeal was finally over, and he closed them to quickly get rid of his show of weakness.

Legolas watched all of this, and smiled widely down at Aragorn. Unfortunately, Legolas had forgotten about the goings on around him.

Aragorn opened his eyes once more, and he noticed right away that something wasn't right. There seemed to be another person leaning over Legolas that didn't quite belong in the picture…

The only warning Legolas received was the widening of the ranger's expressional gray eyes before a blow caused him to nearly fall over Aragorn's inert body. Not crying out, Legolas barely felt the next blow and the hand snaking its way into his long blonde hair.

Yanked back, Legolas fell heavily to the stone floor beside Aragorn, and flashes of pain erupted within his mind. In the moment he needed to turn over and face his adversary, Legolas' attention was brought to when Freca had delivered the last blow at Amon Hen.

_"Only one last thing, Elf." Then, he looked to Aragorn for the last part, wanting to see the ranger's reaction to his threat. "And, the Heir of Isildur will watch every minute of it." Legolas finally allowed his emotions to show, but it was only in worry for the ranger. He knew first hand what it felt like to watch a loved one tortured, and noted with sympathy how Aragorn would be forced to watch for a second time in a row._

_Aragorn had the direct response that Freca had been waiting for. Lurching forward against the grips of his captors, the dúnadan fought to reach his friend. "Freca! Haven't we gone through enough? You have no reason to want him, for it was not his fault what happened thirty years ago! I was the one who supplied the evidence to my father, and I was the one who constructed your fall! Legolas was there for Roth, nothing more!"_

_The Mouth of Sauron looked to Aragorn, feelings between boredom and amusement going through him. He had the ranger exactly where he had always wanted him. Begging and pleading, willing to do anything for Freca. Just to save one elf's life._

_"You'll be royalty soon, Aragorn. You must learn when to make sacrifices." Smirking, he turned away from the ranger, and balled his fingers into a fist. Stepping closer to Legolas, he readied himself._

"NO!" screaming, Legolas rolled to his back and jumped to his feet. Tackling the advancing man, the prince was practically unawares as he put both hands around the man's neck. Squeezing with everything he had, Legolas sickeningly enjoyed the pain he caused, for it served as revenge for Aragorn, Anders, and the twins…and against his own demons.

Killing this man would ease everything, would stop the nightmares, would help end the self-hatred Legolas had repressed until this moment. Not noticing the man's struggles weakening, all Legolas could think about was his release.

Hearing something behind him, Legolas could barely make himself turn to look. As soon as he had turned his head, his cerulean blue eyes met with Aragorn's steel gray.

"Legolas…no…don't…not…worth…it…"Aragorn managed wearily through his broken jaw. Exhausted and wore out from the constant pain, the ranger could no longer keep the contact and collapsed back, not even able to cry out.

Seeing his friend brought Legolas back to himself, and he looked down at the man underneath him. Immediately releasing the death grip, Legolas stood as the man gasped for oxygen, even unconscious.

His eyes coming to rest on Aragorn's struggling body, he whispered,

"Mae govannen, mellon nín /well met, my friend/."

**-8-**

It was a fortnight later and the six wounded companions had made it safely back to Rivendell. Thranduil and Legolas had been the only technically unwounded, not counting the king's side, and so they had had their work cut out for them.

The snow that had fallen as they were coming down from the mountains had been tough, because the elves had taken no cloaks, only the blankets they had used to sleep with. Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, and Roth had been in desperate need for the warmth, and so everyone had bundled together to share body heat for a couple days.

Aragorn had finally given them reason to start the journey back to Rivendell when his body had pretty much given up and he had stopped breathing. Legolas and the twins had been so frantic, but had managed to revive him right away.

Scared into action, Legolas had taken into account that the six of them only had three horses, for the Valar only knew where the twins' were, and so everyone had been forced to double up.

Thranduil and Elrohir shared a horse, for even though the king was wounded, the younger twin was injured worse. Elladan and Rothinzil were a top the younger Noldo's suddenly worried mare, and Legolas and Aragorn shared the prince's stallion.

Time was of the essence, but they could not travel too heavily for Aragorn's wounds. For a while, the trip down the mountain had been trying, but as soon as they reached the base, the elves had let the horses have free-rein and they had made good time to Rivendell.

Elrond had been overjoyed to find his youngest son alive, but had been humbled when he discovered the situation the twins had gotten into. He hated to be wrong, and especially in this situation, where he had adamantly refused to consider the twins in danger.

Arwen had been relieved to see her beloved, but having seen Legolas carry in an unconscious Aragorn had scared her. Seeing him like that was almost a grotesque look into the future if they followed their hearts and married. Even knowing that Aragorn was alive, his motionless body had frightened her, and even though she loved the man with all her heart, the she-elf had been forced to rethink her position on marrying him and forsaking her immortality.

Now that everyone had been settled in and patched up by Elrond, the mood in Rivendell was lighter than it had been in almost half a year.

As soon as it had been determined that Aragorn wouldn't die, the twins had teased him nonstop about being unable to talk. They would play a little game where Aragorn would use hand signals to tell them something, but either Elladan or Elrohir would fudge up the message on purpose and frustrate Aragorn to no end. Even though both hated it, the twins ended up picking on their brother's hand signals pretty well.

On one of the rare days that the twins didn't come to tease him, Aragorn was alone in his room. Reclining in his pillows, the ranger closed his eyes and took as deep a breath as he could. His ribs were still broken, and even though his internal bleeding had been dealt with, his insides were still tender. Every part of his body hurt, but after all he had been forced to endure in the past months, this was nothing.

But, being unable to talk and having no visitors, Aragorn was left to a lot of thinking.

Legolas had not been in to visit the ranger at all, and Aragorn was wondering what he had done. Was Legolas mad that Aragorn had left him while he had been in a coma? Was the prince blaming him for the visions and nightmares he had had to endure? Was he blaming him for the whole Freca situation?

All these questions ran rampant in the ranger's mind, and he couldn't get them to quiet down. Hoping for a reprieve, Aragorn looked towards his window. Deciding that he did not have a good enough view from his bed, the ranger struggled to sit up.

Breathing heavily and lacing a hand around his ribs, Aragorn used his other arm to push himself off the bed. Swaying dangerously on his good leg and trying not to step on his broken leg, Aragorn waddled/ staggered over to the balcony doors. Opening one, he slipped through the gap, and leaving the door ajar, hobbled over to the edge of the balcony.

Unable to stand on his left leg, Aragorn leaned on his right and balanced that way. Watching the birds playing, and hearing their songs, the ranger looked up to the sun, and realized how much he had missed it. Having been locked in a cave for so long, Aragorn had never realized how much he had taken for granted the regular signs and smells and feels of nature. Never again would he take for granted the healing sun and the songs of the woods.

Thinking deeply over many things, Aragorn was unable to concentrate on more than one thing. So, he was not aware of the quiet footsteps behind him.

Legolas had finally gathered up the courage to see his friend, for he still blamed himself for Aragorn's condition. He had knocked on the door to the bed chamber, but had received no response. Worried about his friend, he had pushed the door open and had immediately seen the open balcony doors. Curious, Legolas walked over to the glass panes and stepped through the awning.

Seeing Aragorn standing there, reveling in the warmth and sunlight, Legolas smiled for the first time in what seemed a long while. Stepping forward, the blonde haired elf gently placed a hand on the human's shoulder, wanting to talk.

Unfortunately, he had not realized how deep in thought the ranger was.

Aragorn, being thoroughly startled, jumped and nearly tipped over the balcony as he tried to spin around to see who it was. His broken leg decided not to cooperate with the sudden movement, and painfully gave out on him, while his injured ribs screamed in protest as his torso slammed into the balcony railing.

Legolas saw his friend's predicament, and his hand wrapped around Aragorn's forearm, stopping the ranger's forward motion. Aragorn's muffled cry of pain went unheard through his broken jaw, and Legolas quickly brought the mortal back to his feet.

Aragorn looked up to his friend, and smiled through his eyes to tell Legolas how happy he was to see him. Legolas, looking down at the ground to make sure Aragorn wasn't hurting his leg, did not notice. After a minute, Legolas looked up and said,

"Would you like to sit?" motioning to a bench situated beside the balcony doors, he waited until Aragorn slowly nodded. Helping the wounded mortal, Legolas easily helped Aragorn to sit, and then seated himself beside his friend.

Letting the silence hang in the air for a time, Legolas' eyes finally met the questioning ones of Aragorn. Taking a deep breath, he began.

"I wanted to say I was sorry for everything. I really made a mess of things this time." Seeing the confusion and protest in Aragorn's eyes and body language, Legolas held up a hand. "This time, I am at fault. I rushed into the whole thing, thinking that you were really in trouble. I should have analyzed the situation and written to Lord Elrond to see if the letter was true. I acted without thinking, and now look what's happened." Smiling and laughing a little, Legolas kept Aragorn's gaze locked with his own.

"I also wanted to let you know that I did put up a fight against Freca. I really did. It's not like I wanted to be captured or anything, but Freca had men hiding in the trees. What was amazing was that none of my kin saw it happen. Or, else my father would have known about the attack at once." Noting Aragorn's frustration at not being able to offer comfort vocally, Legolas patted his shoulder.

"Just let me talk for once. It's nice not being interrupted." Smiling as Aragorn weakly slapped the side of his head, the prince laughed at the ranger's feeble motion.

"I never meant for any of this to happen. And, to tell you the truth, after talking to Elrond, I really do believe that the whole amnesia thing and visions was my own doing. He said how if something traumatic happens that the victim will more times than not try to suppress it. Exhibit A." Pointing to himself, Legolas leaned back against the wall behind him and looked up at the sky.

"I know that things were bad enough for me to forget, but I cannot get over the fact that I may have placed you in danger because of it."

Grabbing Legolas' arm, Aragorn made the prince look at him and watch his hands.

My being captured was not because of you. That was my own doing. Legolas shook his head and his grin grew.

"Even when you can't talk, I still have to argue with you." Aragorn's eyes crinkled and his hand flew to his jaw. Using his other hand, he shook his finger at Legolas in a "don't-make-me-laugh' gesture.

Legolas stood and offered his hands to Aragorn to help the ranger to his feet. Aragorn gingerly took the aid and stood shakily. Leaning on Legolas for support, the ranger was surprised when the elf added,

"I kind of like this. I mean, I know it's not permanent, so it's the perfect opportunity to relish the fact that you can't talk." Laughing as Aragorn took a swipe at his head, the two made their way back into the ranger's bedroom.

**-8-**

Later that night, as everyone was sitting at the dinner table, Aragorn just sat back and watched everyone converse. Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, and Roth were laughing over the prince's antics as an elfling, and Elrond and Thranduil were talking quietly. Glorfindel and Erestor sat next to each other for once and were sending heated glares at Haldir and his men, and Arwen…the she-elf was sitting next to her father and refused to look at Aragorn.

Sighing mentally, Aragorn's gaze flickered over the dining hall and his heart lightened. While in the captivity of Olrunár, the ranger had feared to never see anything like this again. Never be in the company of friends and family, listening to laughter and experiencing Erestor and Glorfindel's squabbles put aside for a night.

This time had truly frightened him, for it had not occurred because he was the heir of Isildur or the foster son of Lord Elrond Peredhil. No, it had happened because he and Anders had been at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Olrunár had always said that he had just been looking for humans to experiment on and torture, for no other race was as satisfying to inflict pain on. The crazed man had known just how to work the two rangers over, too. He had taken turns, switching from Anders to Aragorn and back again. He had realized that it caused more pain for someone to watch their friends in pain than themselves. Once, he had seen just how close the two rangers were, and Olrunár had exploited that fact as much as he could.

One really bad session came to mind, and Aragorn remembered that it had been the last straw before Anders had escaped. Olrunár had had his men force a truth serum on the two, and he had asked, in detail, the kind of relationship Anders and Aragorn had.

Aragorn had managed to resist most of the effects of the potion, for it had been a weak mixture, but Anders, being younger and inexperienced, had spoken every word truthfully. So, Olrunár found out that Aragorn had practically helped raise Anders and was a close friend to his family. The evil man had then proceeded to beat Anders to what seemed an inch of his life.

Aragorn had not been able to take it anymore and had begged and pleaded with Olrunár, something that he had sworn he would never do.

During the time of distraction, Anders had just barely been able to slip from his chains and escape. Aragorn had not been able to wiggle out of his, but as the younger ranger had always been smaller, Anders had been able to slip through after time. Since the two had practically been starved, Anders had lost a lot of body weight. Fortunately, the men had not taken this into account, and that had been the key factor in the youngest man's getaway.

Of course, Olrunár had been furious and had taken every inch of his anger out on Aragorn. He blamed the older man for giving Anders the idea to run, even though he seemed to forget Aragorn's limited vocals.

Shaking his head, Aragorn looked across the table and his eyes met those of Legolas. The blonde elf had noticed the ranger's reflective gaze, and smiled as Aragorn looked up. Hearing something at the entrance, the elf turned his head and smiled.

Standing, he went to the door to help the newcomer, and Aragorn followed the elf's progress. Seeing who it was that was just joining them for dinner, Aragorn couldn't help but gape. Anders had made it! Aragorn had thought that the younger ranger would have tried for the ranger camp, but Anders must have thought of the elves first!

Trying to get up, but easily failing, Aragorn waited as a healer and Legolas escorted Anders to his chieftain and friend. Looking up to the younger man as Anders drew closer, Aragorn couldn't help but smile widely. Despite the immense pain it caused, he managed to convey to Anders how happy he was to see his friend's son alive and healed.

Anders, for his part, was relieved to see his leader. When he had heard that Aragorn and the twins had been rescued, he had been alarmed when he had found out about Aragorn's various injuries. He had feared from the moment he escaped that the older man would have been killed, but once again, the undying luck of Aragorn had seen him through.

Bending over, Anders lightly whispered,

"Mae govannen /well met/, Strider." Aragorn, still smiling, did not respond, but threw his arms up and around Anders' neck, bringing the younger man to him in a huge hug. Anders easily fitted his arms around Aragorn's thin frame, and hugged the other as tight as he could without causing pain.

"I had thought you dead." Anders whispered softly, content with the fact that Aragorn was alive and on the way to full health.

Aragorn pulled away and made a few motions. Elladan groaned as Anders looked on in confusion, and translated for his little brother.

"He says that it would take a lot more than a little old man to get rid of him." The older twin looked thoughtful. "A shame, really." Aragorn glared at his brother and made to get up. Signing a few more things, he stopped as Elrohir and Elladan burst out laughing.

"Oh, yeah, we're so scared. Just the sight of your wrath causes us to shake in our boots." Elrohir managed out as he put his head on Elladan's shoulder to stop the laughs spreading through his body. Elladan had about as much trouble as his brother, but more success.

"Honestly, Estel, you can barely beat us when you're well, you have no chance now!"

Enjoying the unusual way of bantering, Elrond shook his head as Estel made more signs. Noticing that Anders had taken a seat next to Arwen, Elrond held up his hands for silence.

"Please, no matter how much I like seeing you act normal; there is only so much of _**normal**_ I can take! Resume eating or you shall be sent to your rooms for the remainder of the evening." The twins looked to their father in surprise, and then each other. Shrugging, they went back to their plates, never needing an excuse or command to eat.

**-8-**

As dinner drew to a close, after many interesting tales and conversations, Elrond looked around the table to his family and guests. The twins were still active, and were arguing with Legolas over a centuries old topic.

Watching the young prince, it was good to see the real Legolas back. Glancing to Thranduil, who was also watching his son, he said,

"When do plan on taking Legolas back to Mirkwood?" he asked after a minute.

The king looked to his old time friend, but then back to his offspring.

"I really have no idea, Elrond. Mirkwood needs us home, but it's been such a long time since Legolas has really been here. Besides, I bet it would do Estel and him good if Legolas stayed here a bit longer." Thinking a little, the blonde elf continued,

"I think I will return to Mirkwood at the end of the week, but my son shall remain. He can come home before the winter season begins. I _**would**_ like him home once in a while." Smiling, he looked back to Elrond.

"I just hope they don't find anymore trouble."

Elrond laughed and sat back in his chair, watching his sons and Legolas mock fighting, with Roth and Anders chiming in occasionally.

"That would be a miracle, mellon."

**-8-**

Even though Legolas was having fun and speaking with the twins, he was keeping a close eye on Aragorn. Through the night, the ranger had slowly been nodding off, and as Erestor and Glorfindel snuck to their studies, Aragorn had finally fallen asleep.

Shaking his head, Legolas stopped talking to the twins and merely pointed at their little brother. All talking ceased, and everyone looked to the sleeping ranger.

Elrond smiled and started to stand, remarking,

"I knew this would be too much for him already." Walking towards his son, he gently pulled back the ranger's chair and noted how Estel did not even stir. Smiling, he reached down to pick his son up, but Legolas stopped him by standing, going over next to the lord, and putting a hand on the older elf's shoulder.

"Let me, Heru nín /my lord/, please. I would like to put him to bed." Elrond stood and looked Legolas in the eye, studying the prince. He could read Legolas' genuine concern for his friend, but also something else. It seemed like a protective fog had fallen over the blonde, and he just wanted to make sure himself that Aragorn would be alright.

Nodding, he bent over again and gently dropped a kiss on Aragorn's forehead. Stepping back, he and everyone else watched as Legolas slowly maneuvered the ranger into his arms and stood. Adjusting the human's weight, the elf made sure he had a good hold before he started for the door.

Reaching it, he stopped and turned as Elrond moved to retake his seat.

"Good night, everyone, for I believe I will turn in after putting Estel to bed." Elrond nodded, and Thranduil said,

"Good night, ion nín /my son/." Legolas smiled back at his father, and then moved for the stairs leading to the upstairs bedrooms.

Taking the stairs slowly, he could not help but think,

"This is the first time I've carried him without it being for a dire reason." Laughing, he reached the top landing and headed for Aragorn's room. Awkwardly opening the door, the elf walked into the room and went to the bed.

Sitting Aragorn on the edge, Legolas pulled back the covers and then laid the human down. Pulling off the other's boots, Legolas picked up Aragorn's legs and put them under the blankets, and then tucked the edges of the comforter under his friend's chin.

Walking over to the fireplace, Legolas built a strong fire and then went back to stand by Aragorn's bedside.

Sitting down slowly in the chair next to the bed, Legolas reached over and pushed back some of Aragorn's errant hair. Smiling sadly, he said,

"I thank the Valar every night and day that I had the chance to meet you, smelly edain. What would my life be like without you?" thinking over it, Legolas just shook his head and sat back.

"That would be too terrible to even think of." Watching Aragorn sleep for a few minutes, Legolas finally stood and bent over Aragorn, kissing the ranger's forehead.

"Don't ever do anything stupid again, Estel. I couldn't go through that." Turning and walking towards the door, Legolas stopped and listened. Hearing Aragorn's soft breathing, he smiled, and left the room, gently closing the door behind him.

**THE END**


End file.
